


DEAN

by The Mad Girl (CaramelLioness)



Series: The Omega Revolution [HIATUS] [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parent Naomi, Commoner Dean Winchester, F/M, Good Parent John Winchester, Good parents John and Mary, M/M, Mean Naomi (Supernatural), Mpreg, Omega Dean, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Mary Winchester, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/The%20Mad%20Girl
Summary: Falling in love with the youngest prince, Castiel, of Novak hadn't been what Dean had anticipated. Being forced into an arranged marriage with the to-be king, Michael, had been unexpected. Once taken into a brothel with being known as "claimed" Dean plans on escaping and saving Novak from the corrupted ruling of Michael.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural and my first intense crossover fic (since there'll be 4 crossovers) I hope you guys enjoy this and tell me what you guys think :)

Novak was a kingdom that prospered and flourished as time passed since its birth. Like any other kingdom, any king that sat upon the throne was groomed to find the solutions to life or death situations and to think of the greater good of the people. As things should be, unfortunately they weren't that way. Guidelines and rules were shattered like a teacup falling to become the victim of the floor. Woefully, corrupted governments did nothing but harm rather than did good.

The world everyone lived in consisted of three races: alpha, beta and omega. Alphas are generally dominant and able to impregnate omegas. Female alphas are also able to be impregnated. Betas are subordinate to alphas and have the ability to impregnate omegas. Lastly there are the omegas, the lowest in any hierarchy. Male omegas have the ability to become pregnant. 

The rarest relationships happen to be a beta and omega or a beta and an alpha. Majority of the beta race mate with another beta. Alphas usually go for omegas though alpha and alpha relationships aren't uncommon. Never were there two omegas in a relationship as omegas could not impregnate anyone, only able to be impregnated by another. 

In countless kingdoms omegas were treated tremendously though being the lowest status. It wasn't rare that omegas were treated like sex and breeding slaves in small towns or villages. Regardless all three races were essential to the circle of life. Without the other, the world would collapse. Ever since the world had begun, numerous philosophers have claimed that omegas were made to create the future with their pups. Alphas were made to lead and betas were born to keep the peace between both races. 

Soulmates was another crucial aspect of the world. In the beginning of the world, everyone believed that the teachings of soulmates should be taken heavily. At this time matchmaking was practiced to help others search for their destined soulmates. It helped figuring out how compatible two people were. Centuries had gone by and soulmates and matchmaking were forgotten and abandoned.

Sad to say, power and status seduced those in charge. Arranged marriages were conclusively enacted, most of the time arranged by the patriarchs of the household. Brothels and whore houses were known mostly in the minor kingdoms or villages. Off and on, corrupted people were discreet about running underground brothels. It would take time before these tainted places would be washed away.

This tale begins with the innocent young love between two boys. As many stories go, countless revolve around a love story whether it ended in tragedy or a happily ever after. The gallantry of one particular omega will be what saves or breaks the kingdom of Novak...

✯✯ **_Destiel_** ✯✯

Incalculable numbers of lectures created delight to his oldest brothers but not him. Being the youngest prince of the kingdom, he wouldn't have to apply any of his lessons ever in his life. He would never wear a crown on his head or sit upon the throne so that he could take full control over Novak. It was not his fate. And little Castiel couldn't be any happier of that.

In lieu of playing pranks like his older brother Gabriel, he found his interests in the pure and simple objects in life. His oldest brothers, Michael and Lucifer, would rather practice their sparring unlike him who would choose helping the stablehands or tending to the plants with the gardeners. Being the youngest prince gave him the advantage of unlimited spare time along with Gabriel. Castiel was grateful for that. 

In spite of the fact that Gabriel and him had unlimited freedom, their time wasn't spent together. Gabriel inclined toward his jokes while he opted to be outside of the castle. He did get to witness some of Gabriel's pranks though. Seeing all of Michael's textbooks switched with plain notebooks or Lucifer's white shirts pink brought a small smile to Castiel's face. Gabriel loved being the trickster of the family.

Today was like any other day for ten year old Castiel. Michael, fourteen, and Lucifer, thirteen, spent all day in their sessions with their tutors and father, King Chuck. Gabriel's and his day were cut off in the half since they were the younger princes. Once they were released from their lectures, they dashed out to be left to their own devices. Castiel could see Gabriel sneak into Michael's chambers from the corner of his eyes. 

As he normally did, Castiel fled from the castle. Even supposing that there was a guard per prince, it was their mother, Queen Naomi, who reassured their father that they were likely in their own rooms or roaming around the castle. It certainly made things easier for Castiel. He could exit and enter his home as he so pleased. 

Once he had made it outside, his attention had been caught by a female papilio polyxenes (black swallowtail). Its remarkable beauty due to its black wings with rows of yellow spots, separated by blue scaling making him fascinated. He had studied all about butterflies in his free time. It had become a hobby of his to even have his own butterfly garden. When he was eight he had watched over three papilio troilus (spicebush swalllowtail) caterpillars. He got to see the metamorphic process with his own eyes. He let them go when they were ready to spread their wings. 

Though it being dangerous, the young prince followed the fluttering butterfly. Unknown to him, this butterfly was going a bit farther than other butterflies had ever before. Most of the time when he spotted one it was in the royal gardens and the walls and gates prevented him from leaving the castle grounds. It had been a first to find one not near the castle. With his curiosity, the prince accompanied the butterfly. 

Too distracted by its beauty and seeing where it went, Castiel didn't realize how far he was from his home. It didn't bother him since that was not what his mind was transfixed on. No, his undivided attention was all on the butterfly. It wasn't until the butterfly landed on a tree when the ten year old noticed that he was far from home. How far, he didn't have the slightest. He wheeled around a couple of times. He was in a forest but that didn't help him at all.

"Oh no" was all the prince could say. If he called out for help no one would hear him. He never judged a book by its cover, but he didn't know who or what lived in these woods. When he turned back to the butterfly it had flew away. 

Inside of his head he prayed that he would find his way back home. Cautiously, Castiel took a few steps forward. He crouched down quickly as he heard voices. While hiding behind a bush, he could see three men talking about fifteen feet away. Castiel noticed their weapons. He guessed they were hunting for food. His parents taught him to not approach strangers, but it may be that they could him assist him in finding his way back home? 

Castiel heard rustling from behind him. He gulped as he whirled around to nothing. It made no sense. It goes without saying that there was someone or something behind him. There was nothing on him that he could use to protect himself if someone wanted to attack him. If it were an animal he had no choice but to become its meal. He was the one in their home and he knew what defeat was. 

Inhaling and exhaling, Castiel shut his eyes and waited for the attack. He swallowed deeply when he heard more rustling. He could only blame his carefree curiosity. It had felt like his death was taking too long in his opinion. Beyond any shadow of doubt whatever creature who had hunted him would have killed him by now. The mix of hesitation and fear took control of his thoughts as he slowly opened his eyes. 

Anyone would have been intimidated if there was a blade pointing directly at them. Castiel knew he was like no other (his own mother had told him so). Therefore his eyes were not on the blade but the owner of the weapon. It was a boy. 

This boy seemed to be around the same age as him. They were both around the same height. Unlike his blue eyes, this boy had different ones he's never seen before. They were neither green or brown, but a mix: hazel. In the light they shone like the stars in the night sky and in the dark they were a bit frightening. Another difference happened to be what the boy was wearing. Castiel knew what people with big statuses looked like and this boy wasn't a son of a lord or lady.

The boy was dressed in clothes that had a wear and tear. He wasn't growing out the clothes and they weren't ready to rip at any moment but still. Castiel got new clothes every day thanks to the seamstresses. He wore boots which was what anyone wore though this boy's boots were dirtied and torn a bit. And he had a weapon unlike any child he knew. Michael and Lucifer were learning intense sparring at the moment. Castiel didn't even know how to properly hold a knife or sword. The boy held the blade as if it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Who are you?" Castiel would forever remember that voice as it would become a big part of his life. He licked his lips.

"I followed a butterfly all the way..." he was uncertain whether to trust the boy. He had been taught that some people could use him as leverage. "I've lost my way."

The boy didn't move an inch, his green eyes on Castiel's blue ones, "I asked who you are not how you got here. So I'll ask again. Who. Are. You?" 

Castiel wanted to tell the boy but he wasn't comfortable with the blade at him, "If you back off we'll exchange names? I don't know if I can trust you..."

The other boy's eyes narrowed at the young prince. It took under ten seconds for the other to move a few steps back. It didn't mean that he put his knife down. It was still aiming at Castiel. In case things went wrong.

He wouldn't be able to convince the other so he went with what he got. Castiel cleared his throat, "I'm Prince Castiel, son of Chuck and Naomi." 

"Dean Winchester, son of John and Mary," the green eyed boy replied. He put his knife down, albeit rather slowly. He kept his guard up. "Why's a prince chasing butterflies?" 

Castiel shrugged, "Being a prince isn't all what everyone believes it to be. I'd rather be chasing insects than being hauled up in the castle." 

Dean quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really?" He shoved his knife in a makeshift holster. He crossed his little arms, "It must be so hard living a royal life." 

Castiel could tell that Dean was making an assumption. He didn't feel offended or agitated by Dean's comment. At least he wasn't being treated like he always was back at home. Dean wasn't bowing or calling him "Prince Castiel." Formalities weren't his favorite. 

"No one's life is perfect," Castiel began as he turned to see the three men still chatting. He faced Dean, "My advantage is that I'm the fourth prince in line." 

Dean rolled his eyes. He changed the subject, "How are you to return home, Cas?" 

Castiel flinched by the nickname Dean had given him. On rare occasions Gabriel called him "Cassie" but never a simple "Cas." Without a real clue Castiel had a liking to Cas rather than Cassie. 

Thinking of Dean's question he had no idea how he was going to get back home. His original plan was to ask the three men if they had directions. He had met Dean so maybe the boy could help him out. 

"I don't know..." Cas answered his eyes falling to the ground. He sighed deeply, "I was going to ask those men but I was disrupted." 

Whether heeding to Cas referring to him, Dean responded, "That's my dad, Uncle Bobby and Uncle Rufus. They're hunting at the moment." 

Cas had guessed correctly. He figured people only hunted for food. It brought sadness to him that the poor deer lost their lives. He understood why people under wealth did it but lords and even his oldest brothers went out hunting for sport. 

Not everyone could live with royal blood in their veins.

"Do you think they can help?" Cas asked with hope. He knew to have hope if he ever was in scenarios such as this one. "If they can it would be very appreciated." 

Dean frowned, "The wrong people can't know of your whereabouts. Bad people could blackmail your parents." Cas was saddened by Dean's words. He didn't want to worry his parents.

"Follow me," Dean said, walking slowly near the direction the three men. When they made their way, the three had left to another route. 

Dean ended up leading him farther into the forest until they came towards a sign that had the engraving LAWRENCE. Cas could tell that this was a village Dean was taking him to. They had taken a few more steps when he heard people talking loudly. Finally he was greeted by booths, buildings and houses. A population of people doing every day things. Men and women. Children and elderly. 

As he passed by the booths he could see the difference between the townspeople in Lawrence and then the ones back at the castle. No one sold silk or vibrant colors of material unlike at the marketplace he was used to. There was no jewelry from what he could tell by eyeing the tables in every booth. There was a library and a section particularly selling meat, seafood, fruits and vegetables. There even was a small booth full of toys and one full of weapons of all sorts.

Dean headed towards a house that was about ten houses away from the marketplace. Cas spotted a pretty woman with blonde hair and a small child pointing at the inside of a book as the woman hung clothes up to dry. Cas assumed this was Dean's family as they approached the property.

The woman widened her eyes when she spotted Dean, she ran over to him, "Dean, where have you been? When I said you could go play I assumed you'd be visiting the Harvelle's." 

Dean shook his head, "Jo is too young to play with swords, Mom. Ash also went away on a trip." 

The woman opened her mouth to say something until she saw Cas, "Who's this, Dean? A new friend of yours?" 

Dean gestured at Cas, "Yeah, you can say that." At the moment introductions weren't important. "How far is the castle from here?" 

Dean's mother looked taken back, she grinned at the two boys, "Do you two plan on taking a trip?" Of course, as all mothers did she believed they were playing.

"I suppose," Dean didn't feel like confiding in his mom about his real intentions. "We were just curious." 

Dean's mother's face turned pink from embarrassment, "I'm sorry, where are my manners?" She extended a hand to Cas, "I'm Dean's mother, Mary Winchester." 

Like he had been taught, Cas shook the woman's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Winchester. I'm P—"

"Cas. He just goes by Cas." Dean interrupted the blue eyed prince. Cas kept his mouth shut. He remembered not everyone could know who he is.

Mary smiled, "Pleasure meeting you too, Cas." She took back her hand and scooped up the little boy with the book, "The castle is many miles north away from here. Probably be easier to take a wagon or horse." 

Dean whispered at Cas, "Maybe we can get you a pony?" 

Cas's eyes brightened at Dean's words, "I do know how to ride!" 

"Before you go on any adventures, Dean, I'd suggest you do your share of chores first young man." Mary said.

Dean pouted, "Mom!"

"No buts," Mary would have none of that from her son. She stroked her hand over the little boy's dark brown locks, "Sam is too young, you know that." When Sam giggled, Dean stuck his tongue out at the boy.

"Fine," Dean said as he looked to Cas, "If we're going to be heading off to our unexpected journey I suggest you wait." 

Cas didn't mind. He trusted Dean. "Sure! I'll pitch a helping hand with your chores." Back home his chores consisted of picking up after himself and making sure his room was clean which he succeeded in.

While Mary and Sam stayed outside, Dean led Cas inside of his house. Just by entering the Winchester household Cas could already feel the difference. There was homely, cozy feeling to the inside pf the house. It made Cas feel warmth. A homely house meant that there was a loving family.

The first chore Cas had assisted Dean in was cleaning. Cas swept the floor as Dean cleaned the inside of the chimney. It was work but Cas didn't mind at all. It reminded him of helping the stablehands with the horses. It was unnatural of a prince but he wasn't like his brothers. He was what others called the "black sheep" of the family.

Afterwards they went to the backyard where the Winchester garden was. It was small unlike the massive royal garden back at the castle. Dean helped him pick out the vegetables and place them in the straw baskets.

"Do you guys sell the fruit and vegetables?" Cas remembered seeing a booth. 

Dean picked up a few carrots, "No. We would be if there wasn't someone doing that already. We don't really have a lot of money." 

Cas felt sad. Not everyone was rich. Not everyone was royal but instead peasants. Good people suffered. 

"I'm sorry." Cas muttered softly as he picked a carrot and gently put it inside the basket.

"Don't be sorry for us," Dean sounded offended as he sent Cas a glare. "We're fine! My dad does many things. He fixes wagons. He hunts for deer or wild boar. He works with my uncles... We're fine."

Cas clearly could tell Dean was the type who didn't like pity. Some foolish people he knew back home blabbered about their issues expecting for the king and queen to make every wish of theirs come true. Most of the time those were lords and ladies.

He didn't like people who lied.

"My mom worked once. She was a maid but the family couldn't afford to keep her. When she had Sam, Dad told her to stop working. She watches us now." Dean explained.

Cas found something they had in common and exchanged the subjects, "I have three older brothers." 

Dean stopped picking carrots, "Oh?" Cas nodded. "Are they goodies or jerks?" A grin crept onto Cas's face.

"They're kind of in-between. Michael and Lucifer are all about being the perfect sons. They'd rather be in lectures than spend time with my other brother, Gabriel, and I. Gabriel loves to pull pranks on people." Cas felt a bit homesick as he talked about his siblings.

Dean giggled, "What type of pranks?" 

Cas could think of so many jokes Gabriel has pulled. Gabriel spared him since they were closer. Gabriel even teased their parents. Their father's crown had gone missing and their mother's corset was being worn by one of the townspeople's dogs. 

"Michael's favorite sword was dipped in pig's blood. Lucifer's undergarments were switched with our mother's. My father's robe was sticky with feathers all over and my mother's favorite dress torn to shreds." Cas couldn't hold his laughter that long. Dean had joined in. 

Mary had stepped out of the house, entering the backyard, "Dean, those chores won't get down by themselves!" 

Dean rolled his eyes with a big smile on his face. After the boy had counted the carrots in the basket, they headed towards the cabbages and cucumbers. It didn't take long before they had finished every chore up.

They had brought the baskets inside the house and onto the dining table. Mary had been sewing something up while Sam was sitting beside her looking down at his book. Mary smiled when she saw the two boys. 

"It's getting late, Dean," Mary stole a glance at the window. "You should probably return home soon, Cas. Don't want your parents fretting."

Dean smirked, "I was thinking the exact same thing, Mom. I was going to take Cas home if you don't mind."

Mary shook her head, not finding an issue, "Seems fine. Be home in time for dinner, okay?" 

"Thanks, Mom!" Dean ran up to his mother and brother to plant a kiss on their cheeks. Cas and him were out of the house within seconds. Unbeknownst to Mary, the children would be actually making a trip pf their own. And there, the loving friendship began. 

Cas hadn't known exactly how they were going to get a pony. He trusted Dean and knew that the latter was going to do his best to help him get back home. He knew Dean would do whatever it took. He was starting to have fun with his friend. Meeting Mary and Sam was a pleasure since Dean's mother was nice. Though Sam was too little, Cas could see that Mary would raise him well just as she had with Dean. 

It had gotten darker. They hadn't realized it when they were picking vegetables. It wouldn't be long until the sun would set. He was beginning to believe that if he were to go home it wouldn't be today.

Dean had led him all the way to this large building with many floors. He counted at least five. When they passed by a man at a booth near the building Cas realized it was an inn. He read Fizzles' Folly on the sign near the booth. He thought they'd stay until he spotted Dean approaching the stables where travelers kept their horses for the night.

Cas followed the other. He gasped when he saw Dean untie the rope that was keeping one of the horses in place. They were stealing. He was taught that a prince should never steal or tolerate it.

"Dean! What are you doing?" Cas asked frantically. He debated on stopping the other physically or not. "That's stealing!" 

Dean turned to him with an innocent look, "Cas we have to get you back home. We don't have a horse back home or we'd be using it. This is all we can do." He continued and saddled the horse.

Cas was about to open his mouth when he heard footsteps. Dean had stopped what he was doing to look at the person who had disturbed them. Dean withdrew his knife and stepped away from the horse and standing in front of Cas. 

"Show yourself!" Dean shouted without fear. Cas admired Dean's bravery.

A man's voice was heard, "Dean John Winchester, is that you?!" Cas saw the smile on Dean's face which bewildered him. They had just been caught! 

"Uncle Bobby!" The man came closer and Cas recognized him as one of the men he saw in the forest when he had met Dean. 

Bobby didn't look too happy, "What are ya doing here, Dean? Ya should be at home right now. It's late for crying out loud!" 

Cas exchanged a look with Dean. He was starting to feel guilty. Mary wouldn't be too happy when she found out what they were going to do. It had been his fault entirely. If he hadn't gotten lost then he wouldn't have dragged Dean into this mess. He made a friend but he didn't want Dean to get into trouble when all he wanted to do was help.

"Hi Sir Bobby," Cas took a step forward, not needing Dean's protection. He felt nervous, "I'm Cas—"

Dean stopped him from exposing himself, "He lives in the main city of Novak. He got lost, Uncle Bobby. He needs to go back or his parents will be worried."

Bobby hadn't been one for formalities. He knew it was a status thing in main cities. The boy was proper an full of manners so it made sense that he was from main city of Novak. 

"Robert Singer. Bobby is fine." He said.   
He eyeballed both boys with his eyes landing on Cas, "Ya need to be careful, okay kid? Ya don't want your parents worried. Surely they have more to worry about." 

Cas nodded. "I'll be careful next time, I swear..." He felt the need to defend his friend. "Dean was just trying to help me get back that's all. It's not his fault." 

"Okay well there's only one thing that can be done. I'll take ya back to the main city but ya have to head home Dean." Bobby began as he put his crossbow down. He tied the horse Dean had untied. "Stay here, I'll be back." 

Dean pouted, he placed a hand on Cas's shoulder, "I wish I could join you, Cas. It was fun getting to know you."

Cas agreed with the boy, "I agree, Dean..." Dean was his first friend. He had no friends back home. "We should do this again." 

Dean snorted, "What? So you can get lost again?"

Cas shook his head rapidly, "I won't, I promise! When Bobby takes me back I'll look at my surroundings and remember everything." 

"What? So our hangouts will be in the forest? Seems a bit suspicious." Dean answered with a large grin. 

Cas tilted his head, looking extremely innocent like a puppy, "What do you mean?" 

"I have a knife...People might think we killed someone and buried them in the forest." Dean said with a snicker. Cas followed the other out of the stables.

Bobby had arrived with his wagon and two horses. He had a lantern as well as a few weapons in the back and crates full of unknown things. Bobby was sitting down waiting for Cas.

"Come on, Cas! The sooner we do this the faster ya'll be reunited with your family." Bobby said. He pointed at Dean, "Dean, tell your dad I went on a last minute trip." Dean nodded. 

Cas turned to Dean, "Until we see each other again, Dean." 

"Until then." Dean said. Both boys smiled at each other. He watched as Cas climbed into Bobby's wagon. Both waved at each other as they saw each other's bodies less while the wagon moved.

The innocent friendship would be the beginning of a beautiful and true love. It would be what saved or ruined Novak. A young love. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they saw each other again Cas ranted on about how fastidious he was when Bobby had taken him back to the main city. As they had agreed, the two youngsters met in the forest where Castiel had gotten lost. He promised that he knew how to get back home and that he would keep meeting Dean in the forest. It was their own little world where no one could disturb them. Where they could play and talk. A world of their own.

Dean had brought a basket of food that he had helped his mother prepare. Sam had even lended out a hand since he wanted to be involved. Cas had brought three books on what Dean recalled was supposed to be about insects or animals or something. Dean didn't find an attachment to books so he wasn't interested in whatever Cas was reading.

"What are you reading about?" Dean's curiosity had gotten to the better of him. No way Cas found that book more interesting than him. 

Cas was lying on his back while holding the book. Dean had been chatting away about what had been going on at home. He had been listening while reading st the same time. John had gone another hunting trip with Bobby and Rufus. Mary was teaching a young girl Charlie how to sew. Sam was begging Dean to let him join his hangouts with Cas. 

The prince would have shared what was going on at home but he'd rather not. It wasn't too bad it just wasn't exciting. 

"Flowers." Cas replied as he turned to the next page that talked about lilacs. "Their name, characteristics and meaning. It's very intriguing, Dean." 

Dean scoffed, he sat up, "I didn't know flowers had meanings to them." 

Cas put the book down, "Oh yes." He sat up and sat on his knees, passionately he spoke, "All of them mean something. First love. Happiness. Love. Rejection. It's beyond really." 

Dean eyed the book, "So all flowers basically say something to the person you give them to?" 

Cas nodded, "Not everyone really thinks about the meaning though. My mother had given Gabriel a yellow carnation once before." 

Dean tilted his head curiously. He wanted to know Cas's story. "What does a yellow carnation mean, Cas?" 

"It means rejection or disappointment." Cas said with a frown. He closed the book and held it, "I don't know if either knew what it meant...But it'd suck to find out one of them did." 

Dean felt bad for Cas. He didn't know much about the queen reigning Novak but the folk in Lawrence had nothing bad to say. Everyone he knew favored King Chuck and said his sons were respectable soldiers, any of them deserving to be kings of any realm. Although nothing bad was said towards Queen Naomi, what came out of Cas's mouth didn't prove the woman was nice. 

Cas had told him that his mother had gone on about Michael one time at dinner when guests from another kingdom had arrived. Said to say King Chuck wasn't present since there was a war threat possibly. From what it sounded like, the queen had favorites amongst her sons. It meant nothing good that she had even given a sign of disappointment towards one of her sons. Dean wondered if she'd ever give Cas a yellow carnation. It'd never be Michael receiving one though unless the queen didn't know the meanings. 

"The way you describe your mom...She sounds horrible, Cas," Dean didn't want to bring Cas's mood farther down but that was a struggle. "You don't deserve that." 

Cas's book slipped from his grip. "Thanks...I mean, she's who she is. Maybe I overthink things? She might love the four of us differently." 

Dean placed a hand on Cas's, "Just know Cas that...If home is looking bad, you have one here, okay? You're always welcomed at Lawrence, especially the Winchester household." The two smiled at each other.

✯✯ _**Destiel**_ ✯✯

  
Their friendship never had to undergo a struggle. Since the day they met they've trusted each other. Winters were hard since both boys were supposed to stay inside unless it was emergencies. Once winter went away the two of them were back to their forest where they could be around each other once more. Neither realizing how important they'd become to each other. 

Birthdays and celebrations were important. They had kept Cas's secret so Dean couldn't travel to the main city in Novak without telling his parents where Cas really lived. Instead the day after Cas's birthday they'd meet in the forest and Dean would give the prince his gift. Cas was able to attend Dean's birthday since it was like another hangout. Celebrations such as the small parties in Lawrence was another time Cas could attend. 

Dean hadn't been lying when he told Cas that he had a home in Lawrence. When Cas met John, Dean's father welcomed the boy into his home. Mary was happy to see him back and so was Sam. Dean found it funny that his family were unaware that Cas was a prince disguised as a commoner. He could only imagine how they'd react if they found out. 

At age eleven they had started bringing Sam to their hangouts. Jo had grown and followed Sam as well as another friend Dean had made, Charlie. It was still only Dean that knew of Cas's secret and they kept it that way. They feared the other three would accidentally let let the secret slip their mouths. The two boys remembered that the information was important and anyone could use it against them. 

"Captain Bradbury! We've spotted a mermaid!" Sam called out with his hands around his mouth.

Charlie, twelve years old, pointed her wooden sword at Dean, who was sitting down on the grass, "Where's the treasure, sea wench?" 

Dean groaned, "Why am I mermaid? I'm not a girl."

Jo, seven years old, giggled, "Because Charlie, Sam and I are pirates looking for buried treasure!"

"Now tell us sea nymph, where's the treasure?" Charlie demanded, her sword never moving one bit. 

Cas awkwardly stood next to Dean, "Um...What am I supposed to do? What's my role?" 

Charlie put her sword down and placed her hand over the bridge over her nose, "Cas, you're _supposed_ to be the knight in shining armor to the damsel in distress!"

Dean glared at Charlie, "I'm no damsel, Charlie!" 

"In my imagination you are and that's who you'll be at this second!" Charlie scolded Dean. She approached Cas, placing her hands on his shoulders, "Now listen to me, Romeo, you're a sea wizard who fell in love with the mermaid, understood? Being a magical being, you can walk on land and breathe underwater." 

Cas seemed disturbed by the story plot, "Um...Why do I kind of sound like a creep? I'm guessing I fell in love with the mermaid underwater." 

"And you live happily ever after!" Jo cheered with a large smile. She turned to Sam who put his thumbs up.

Charlie placed a finger at her lips, "Hush, JoJo! No spoilers at this moment, okay?" She looked at Dean and Cas, "Now I discussed your characters to the both of you."

Dean pouted at his friend, wondering if he regretted befriending the redhead, "Do you love to torture us?" 

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Let me be the writer I am! Now get to your places and let's do this again!" 

As if in cue, Sam put his hands around his mouth, "Captain Bradbury! We've spotted a mermaid!" 

Charlie pointed her wooden sword at Dean again, "Where is the treasure, sea wench?" 

Dean suppressed his groan and sighed instead, "I will never tell you. You can never find out." 

Jo giggled, "The captain, Sam and I are pirates looking for buried treasure!"

"Now tell us sea nymph, where's the treasure?" Charlie demanded as dramatically as the first time. She took a step forward, "If you don't tell us we will kill you." 

Dean shook his head slowly, "No, I'll never tell. You'll never know, I swear to that, Captain Bradbury." 

"So be it!" Charlie said as she lunged to attack Dean before Cas stepped in front and flailed his arms. Charlie forced herself to fall back. In astonishment, she looked at Cas, "Who are you?! You're a wizard, aren't you?" 

Cas eyed Dean and sent him a small smile before looking back at Charlie, "Y-yeah...I'm a sea wizard. Don't you dare come near my mermaid." 

"What is this? A love between a sea wizard and mermaid?" Sam whispered dramatically. 

Charlie rose up and aimed her sword, "I will find that treasure even if it means to kill you both!" Jo took her own wooden sword. Both girls lunged at the two, Cas flailed his arms again making both Charlie and Jo fall to the floor to fake their deaths. 

Sam, the narrator and crew member, said, "After Cas the wizard saved Dean the mermaid, they kissed, married, had a bunch of sea babies and lived happily ever after." 

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Charlie cheered as she still was on the ground. Jo was even cheering quietly too. 

Dean got up from where he sat on the ground, "You guys are insane...Why would Cas and I kiss?" 

Charlie whispered into Jo's ear, "Because they're in love." No one caught that at all but Dean knew she had said something. 

"What did you say?" Dean asked with his hands on his hips. 

Charlie smirked, "Nothing. My lips are sealed." She jumped up from the ground and clapped, "I must say congratulations on your wedding and million sea babies!" 

Jo got up too, "What are they going to name them?" 

"I think Charlie should be one of them." Charlie said proudly. She got shoved lightly by Dean. She clearly loved to tease everyone. 

Cas chuckled, "Charlotte, Samuel and Joanna..." He looked over at Dean, "What do you think of those names?" 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Those names are perfect I guess. Half the girls will be named Charlotte and the other half Joanna and all the boys will be named Sam. Just what any parent wants."

"You agreed to having Cas's babies~" Charlie singsonged as they all made it back to Lawrence, however Cas and Dean stayed back. 

Instead of deciding to chat up their lonely moment together, they laid next to each other while listening to mother nature and looking up at the sky. The best thing about their friendship was that they didn't need to fill the atmosphere with constant chatter. They were so comfortable with just being with each other that conversations weren't completely necessary. 

The sky was starting to get darker and it was about that time when Cas was supposed to head back home. Dean had wanted to follow Cas and check out what the main city looked like. He had heard that his father, Bobby and Rufus had been there a bunch of times. Even Jo's parents, William and Ellen, have visited the main city. Dean was curious but he knew he couldn't. 

"Why must you go?" Dean asked, finding it strange of him to ask something like that. Of course Cas had to go. He might not had an awesome mother but he did have other family members he missed. Like his father and Gabe. 

Cas sat up and eyed him, "You wish I could stay here forever?" 

Dean didn't know how to defend his question so he tried to come up with what he could at the moment, he shrugged, "It's so fun spending time with you...It's like our own world here." 

Cas nodded, "I'll miss you too, Dean." He got up from the ground, "I don't want to leave either." 

Dean got up too and grinned, somehow his thoughts taking him back to Charlie's little story, "Why do you think Charlie picked us as a couple?" 

He hadn't been expecting that since Cas was speechless. It felt like forever until he opened his mouth, "I-I...I don't know...Her own imagination, I guess?" 

Dean could see that Cas meant but there was more to it. Maybe they'd figure it out together one day. They could always ask Charlie directly without beating around the bush. 

"Goodbye, Cas," Dean said sadly as he looked into the boy's blue eyes. He realized how fascinating they really were.

Cas was staring back at him with the same intensity, "Bye Dean." They waved at each other a bit before the prince turned and headed towards the route back home.

First time in the amounts of departures, Dean felt his insides well up with unknown emotions. He didn't want Cas to go. He wanted him to stay. What did that mean though? Did it mean that he just wanted his best friend here or was there something else? 

Dean sighed as he turned to head back to Lawrence. If only he knew that Cas felt the same amount of sadness when he left. This would not be the only obstacle the pair would face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Destiel so much. I don't even remember when I started watching Supernatural but I remember when I first started I only got to five minutes through the first episode and said "You know what I'll get to this"  
I think a friend recommended it she even had a cute red and black Supernatural backpack  
I went back to it and I was like "Wow this is amazing"  
I'm still not finished with the series yet I'm on season 7 but I'm carrying on because I have to continue!  
It's definitely one lf my favorite fandoms so I was definitely going to do a story about it  
And here's the first one and it's a series ^-^  
The relationship of two siblings gets to me especially since it's just my sister and I  
It's more than just killing monsters and demons but family too which I think is awesome  
I love Sabriel too <3


	3. Chapter 3

The Day of Rebirth was a known name throughout the world. It was a significant moment in one's life. The Day of Rebirth invited young teens of fifteen or sixteen to present themselves as their official race in front of the town. Some families were disappointed when they believed their child to be an alpha (a wish most parents had). It had been established long ago about the importance of knowing everyone's race. 

The families who feared dissatisfaction with their child had to suck it up and wish for the best. The latest one knew of their race was sixteen, the earliest being fifteen. It was in everyone's biology that every youth discover their race at this time due to the beginning of their lives as young adults. Great quantities of families started forming marriage contracts with other families once their children were about that age. 

In villages and small towns the ritual had its limits. One would think it was a festival due to how the ceremony was celebrated. Best recipes being made. The fanciest clothes that could be crafted. Some even attempted to make simple jewelry. This practice had been done continually and would be the last change a new king could make once he sat upon the throne.

He couldn't fall asleep last night since all he could think about was what was to happen when stepped in front of the people of Lawrence and presented. Dean had found out what he two weeks ago. He had gone on a hunting trip with his father, Bobby and Rufus. They assumed he would be an alpha and therefore they had been teaching things only alphas would know.

Dean had been learning "alpha stuff" for most of his life. He had been carrying a knife, that he knew how to use, since he was ten. It wouldn't be the last time he held a weapon in his hand. Before he turned fifteen, John believed it only made sense that he learned all things an alpha should know. Dean once thought that he would be an alpha as well. Fainting on the hunting trip and smelling sweet proved that everyone's expectations weren't met.

He was an omega. John ran all the way back to Lawrence with Bobby and Rufus in tow to watch for any wandering alphas. Dean had been unconscious for most of the time but Sam explained it to him when he woke up. Unmated alphas in town stared at John carrying him all the way back. Bobby and Rufus made sure nothing happened. Sam said Mary took complete care of him during the three full days he was in a comatose state. When he woke up his father and uncles had long gone continued with their hunting trip.

Dean didn't need to ask his father what he felt because he knew. John had been brief with his eldest son. Dean was just as crestfallen by the news and his own father had been ignoring him! Mary told him that he'd come around soon enough. With his mother's words, Dean built up his hope. At least Bobby and Rufus still talked to him. 

He wondered how Cas would react. The prince said the Day of Rebirth was a big deal in the main city and that he probably would be at his home for a while before they could meet up again. Dean worried that his race might ruin his friendship with Cas. He didn't even know his own friend's race and it was making him pace back and forth. He had to keep hope that nothing would break the long friendship between the prince and him. 

"It's time, Dean," Sam entered his room with a small smile on his face. "What do you think Cas will be?" 

Dean was dressed in his nicest clothes that his mother had prepared four days prior. Sam even gifted him with a tribal amulet of some sort. Dean swore to never take it off. He was happy that the only one who seemed smiling throughout this time was Sam. He knew the only reason Sam was being like this because he didn't see much of a difference. He wasn't expecting things to go different like everyone else. Now his family were probably digging their early graves. No one thought Sam would be an alpha, they assumed beta or omega. 

He hated the stereotypes and something told him that Sam would be neither. His brother was only thirteen and would have to wait two or three more years until he would be facing the same torment. It felt like execution to Dean and he could only hope that Sam will be fine. He knew he wasn't at the moment.

Dean pondered on Cas's own race, "I'm not sure..._I_ pictured myself to be an alpha, like everyone else, and I'm an omega? Maybe Cas will surprise us like I did." 

Sam walked away from the doorway and embraced his older brother. Bewildered by Sam's actions, Dean just stood there stiff and confused. 

The younger Winchester pulled away, "No one loves you less, Dean. Dad still loves you too, you know?"

He could pour out his inner feelings onto his brother. Dean was fighting with his thoughts. If he did he'd have someone to comfort him and if he didn't he just had the emotions bottled up. It made no change in his life. No doubt his father would treat him the same no matter what his mother or Sam said. 

Sam was thinking about him though. He would hope that Sam would pour his feelings out to him if he was ever stuck in a quandary like Dean. What did he have to lose? He would gain Sam's comforting words that Dean would more than likely take to his grave. 

"...It's hard to believe that, Sammy," Dean answered with his eyes stinging from the creation of tears. He sniffled, "I can't blame him..."

Sam shook his head, "He has no right to treat you differently, Dean. You're his son and he's your dad. Flesh and blood love not hate." 

Dean licked his lips and removed his arms and wiped his tears that escaped and streamed down his cheeks. For now all he could do was hope that his father would come back to him. He loved his father and worshipped him as a role model in life. He never wanted to wrong the man he thought so highly of. He had already done that in a way. He would have to wait and let time tell. 

He followed Sam outside of his room. For a moment, he stopped and allowed his hand to clasp the amulet. He closed his eyes and prayed that today would be a good day before heading outside. His father was nowhere to be seen when he entered the main room. It was just Sam and his mother.

Mary gave her eldest a large smile and embraced him tightly, "Oh Dean, I'm so happy for you." She pulled away and looked into her son's eyes, "Do not be ashamed, you understand me? Omegas are important." 

Dean felt like muttering "and useless" under his breath until he recalled his mother was an omega as well. He started fearing for his future. While thinking about disappointing his father he hadn't even thought about what his future would look like. It would be like his mother's. Like all of the other omegas in the world. His life would never be the same.

Housewife. Mother. Slave. Silent.

If his father had been angered for the right reasons, Dean wouldn't be disheartened. All he wanted to do in the world was be a strong, leading man like his father and uncles. Omegas weren't leaders, they were wives of leaders. Dean loved swordfighting and improving his defense techniques. No one would let him near a weapon once they found out about his race. Dean's life wouldn't become better but it'd be worst. It would crumble slowly. 

"Dean, sweetie, what's wrong?" Mary noticed how pale and sick her son looked. She'd have told him to rest had it not been the Day of Rebirth. "We have to go soon, baby, tell me." Sam was looking his way with worry.

Dean couldn't even tell himself that he would have more time to rethink his life. After the Day of Rebirth, it was highly pressed that all races begin with starting their new lives by embracing their race. Once today ended he would be spending time learning how to be a housewife than practicing his sparring with the other boys of Lawrence. He had began practicing with Sam and Charlie once discovering his race. 

No one would want to battle him once they knew. They'd "fear" that they would hurt the fragile, weak omega. They would find someone else worth their time. Dean couldn't. He couldn't live a life like that. He would be slave even before he was married off to some macho, alpha that believed he was the best at every single thing. 

As the three of them exited their house Dean's mind was focused on a memory long ago. It was one when Cas and him were ten. It had been about their fourth or fifth hangout in the forest. Without any fear of the future, the both of them had been distracted by then without.

_"What do you plan on doing when you grow up, Cas? You mentioned being fourth in line for the throne." Dean had asked innocently, remembering every little detail Cas had mentioned._

_Cas had been playing with a caterpillar, showing Dean, "I'm not sure, really...I'll still be a prince my tutor says. Luci is like the spare in case Michael dies or something. Gabe is the spare of Luci and I'm the spare of Gabe."_

_Dean felt it all was too complex for a ten year old such as Cas and him. "You're all spares for Michael is the simplest way to put it?"_

_Cas nodded, "Basically, but I don't know what I want to do. I could do more than just sit around and be 'prince of Novak.' I'm not certain...How about you?"_

_Dean hadn't thought about it too much but he knew he wanted to be like his father. "I want to be a leader. Like a hunter."_

_Cas smiled at the reference, "That's not a bad future, you know. Leaders are needed in this world. You'd be a good one."_

_Dean's cheeks turned pink by the compliment but continued, "I'm a bit unsure too...Maybe we should both be leaders." _

_Cas scoffed, "I wouldn't be a good leader. I'm only good for reading and discussing insects and animals."_

_"I think all of that stuff will be essential on our countless journeys," Dean promised._

_Cas's eyes widened, "Journeys?" _

_Dean nodded, "That's what we should do when we grow up." He let Cas put one of the caterpillars on his hand. "We could go on our own adventures."_

_"I think I like that idea." Cas responded. _

There would never be any venturing due to his race. No omega did anything alphas did. Even if wouldn't look good on him it'd look worst on his family. They'd be seen as a joke that couldn't keep their omega son in line. Now that everyone's expectations of him being an alpha were trashed, new ones would be on him since he was an omega. If he didn't do what he was supposed to he was hurting his loved ones and himself. 

Dean swallowed deeply when he saw a small crowd of youths making their way towards the center of the marketplace. Free food was being sold at most of the booths since today wasn't a day of selling merchandise. Day of Rebirth lasted for three days so families had to stock up on food. During these three days, parents would go over with their children about their new lives that would begin.

His eyes went around the crowd as he tried to search for his father. His mother hadn't told them that he'd be skipping out. Dean spotted Bobby coming towards them with a big smile on his face. He had worried that he had angered his uncle as well. Bobby had been like a second father to Sam and him.

"Proud of ya, boy," Bobby praised the sixteen year old. "Everyone is, okay?" 

Dean looked down, "I don't think your right about that, Bobby...Dad, he's—" he was cut off.

"Your dad's being a knucklehead right now but that don't mean he doesn't love ya." Bobby's words sounded so similar to Mary's and Sam's. Dean wondered if may he was being dramatic. 

The three had already defended John. Maybe his father would be accepting of this sooner than he thought. All he could do was wait and see. He needed to have hope in his own father now.

"Go ahead, Dean," Mary softly nudged her eldest. She kissed his forehead and Sam gave him a thumbs up. Slowly Dean stood next to a girl with dark hair. 

Missouri Moseley, the "seer of Lawrence" and a good friend of the Winchester's stood near the crowd of young boys and girls. Lawrence didn't have a mayor per say, but there was a council. It consisted of Missouri, the Harvelle's, the Devin's, the Campbell's, the Cassity's and the Leahy's. 

"It's time, citizens of Lawrence, that we present our future alphas, betas and omegas," Missouri began with a large friendly smile. Her eyes landed on every youth being presented, "We celebrate today and hope that this generation will be fruitful leaders and will help Lawrence prosper longer." 

Jo's mother, Ellen, stepped and stood beside Missouri, "We are proud to see the young faces that will be presented today."

Jake Devins, one of the leaders of the council, stood at the other side of Missouri, "We'll begin with the presentation." 

The Campbell's were Sam's and his maternal side of the family. Their grandparents, Samuel and Deanna, had died about six years ago. Samuel had been a part of the council and after his death someone else with the surname Campbell would have to take the position. It would have gone to his children if he had an alpha or beta which he had Mary, an omega. A distant cousin of Samuel's, Christian took the place. 

The Cassity's had their patriarch, Noah, in place at the council. The man had three daughters: Alice, Cindy and Margot. Alice, being the eldest daughter and an alpha, took her father's place after he died two years ago. Alice even had her husband, Carl Granville, by her side. 

When it came to the Leahy's, their family was small. Edward Durbin II had his seat at the council until his death. No one was sure for certain how but Edward's daughter, Maura, gave her husband, Padraic Leahy the position at the council. 

Alice stood two feet in front of the line of teens. In her hands was a bowl full of names. Dean watched. Beforehand, every family had to let the council know of their child's race so then everything would be prepared when the Day of Rebirth came along. 

The boy in the front of had his back straightened and he was looking forward as if he was well prepped for what was coming to him.

Alice took out one of the names and called out, "Arthur Ketch?" The boy at the front of the line approached Alice. The woman smiled at the boy, "Present yourself, Sir Ketch." 

The boy grinned proudly, "Arthur Ketch. Alpha." There were some clapping and cheering. Afterwards Arthur was sent back in line. 

Dean knew there was nothing in order. Once your name was picked out of the bowl you had to present yourselves in front of everyone. They mixed it up well is what Ellen had told his mother. Dean just hoped this ended quick.

Marie McAnn. Martin Flagg. Andrea Devins. Lisa Braeden. Gideon Loughlin. Gregory Marion. 

Dean closed his eyes. He knew his heart was beating fast. Once his name would be called he'd be doomed for life. He wished he could have skipped out. He should have ran far from her. He could've hidden in the forest until Cas returned. He would've headed to the main city with him. He could take on a new identity...Of course until his heats came up and he was back to square one. 

When he presented omega no one would look at him the same anymore. Some of the kids here thought he was a tough, to-be alpha. His reputation would be ruined. How could someone live with a life so controlled by society? His life, body, mind and soul wouldn't belong to him ever again. 

"Dean Winchester?" His breath hitched. Everyone knew his face so it's not like anyone couldn't tell who he was in line. 

Taking his time, Dean approached Alice and stood right beside her. He refused to look up and see the faces of the people he knew. This was his home and he was going to learn to despise it. His family. His friends. The neighbors and others who saw him. John's Winchester's "alpha son" would be marrying an alpha and birthing babies. 

"D-Dean Winchester...Omega." He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. The silence broke him from the inside. He heard mutterings and small claps he guessed came from his own family and his father wasn't amongst them. 

Alice handed Missouri the paper and picked up another piece, she looked at the crowd, "Shall we continue?" 

Dean hurriedly went back to his place in line and began breathing heavily. More names were called out and after what felt like eternity, it was over. The leaders of the council delivered a speech for everyone to be proud of the new generation. Praise was given to the youngsters and claps and cheers were heard. 

Once everyone was reuniting with their family, Dean couldn't take it anymore. He could tell his family was making their way towards them but he didn't want to face them. While everyone was heading back to their families, Dean stayed away. He turned and dashed from Lawrence and into the forest. He could hear his name being called but it didn't matter. He didn't want to be around anyone. He needed to be by himself. 

The tears were pouring out from his eyes long after he had exited Lawrence. He kept running without any intentions to stop. He didn't want anyone to find him. He wanted to be lost and missing like Cas when they had been just ten years old. Life had been way better before this. They didn't have to worry about their responsibilities and how their life would play out. 

The pain all over his body caused Dean to fall forward. He didn't want to get up and face the world. He just laid there as the tears continued to drip from his cheeks. He wished Cas was with him. Cas always knew what to say. His optimism made the words come out of his mouth soothing. 

For a while he just laid on his back while looking up at the sky. It wasn't as clear as usual. Seemingly it would rain. He didn't care if there was a storm. Once Cas and him played in the rain whether it was stepping on puddles or simply running around the forest as it rained. It was the innocence that was stolen from them once they had to present. Dean missed it. He missed Cas.

Dean realized what Cas had meant to him. He didn't know what "love" was but he had a clue just by what adults told him throughout his life. Most of the time it was his mother that talked about it with Sam and him. One day when they met their soulmates their life would feel complete and they'd want for nothing. They'd be living a euphoric life. 

He couldn't say that he was madly in love with Cas but he knew why Charlie had made them a couple in her story plot when they just kids. Only those performing the dance were blind to it. Cas and him hadn't noticed how close they were getting as the years passed. How much they missed each other every time they experienced a departure. On his behalf, Dean felt empty without Cas. 

There was something that Cas brought out in him that no one else did. Cas was the light to his darkness. Whenever they had their meetups, Dean was thrilled to see his best friend. He could admit that he's dreamt of blue eyes and dark hair that he only knew one person owned. It made him scared most days when he realized how he felt deep down about Cas. 

Cas happened to be a prince whilst he was a commoner. Certainly the king and queen wouldn't want their son to be with someone with such a low status. It's almost as if his life had been doomed from the start. He didn't have a chance. He couldn't be with Cas. He was an omega. Everything he summed up gave him no reason to smile or be happy. Maybe if he was such rich omega than he'd have a shot. 

"Cas...Come back to me," Dean whispered as he shut his eyes. He was tired from all the stress. Soon the fifteen year old omega drifted into slumber. 

Unknown to him, someone finally arrived. The only person who could ever motivate Dean to do what he needed to do in life. It was if they were both doomed from the beginning, as Dean put it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing intense scenes in stories since I try to be as descriptive as possible so you want to try and write with as many emotions as you can. There are more intense scenes later in my head so I just hope I write them as descriptive as I can :)  
What did you guys think about this chappie? Comments are loved <3


	4. Chapter 4

His green eyes fluttered open slowly as he woke up from his small nap. All of his senses were picking things up as he came back to the world. The smell of rain. The sound of crickets chirping. The dry taste in his mouth. His eyes looking up at something dark. Slowly, Dean sat up. When he turned his eyes instantly met the owner of blue ones. He smiled when he noticed who it was. 

"Cas!" Dean was more than happy to see his dear friend. Cas had said he would absent due to the celebration of Day of Rebirth. "I thought you were—"

Cas and him were sitting underneath a the night sky. He remembered running away from Lawrence after the ceremony. He had been taken over by his saddened emotions. Cas must have arrived long after he took a nap. He did feel wet meaning it must have began raining before Cas had returned to the forest. 

Cas smiled gleefully. Dean was glad to see a book in his hand. That's how he could tell that was really his Cas. The prince that chose books, animals and insects over anything else in the world. 

"The celebration went by quick," Cas closed his book completely, not even folding the top of the page. Dean assumed he had read the book more than once. "It starts a week before."

Dean hadn't known this piece of information, "Really?" 

Cas nodded, "When it ended I was talked to with my parents about what was expected of me. And then I was tutored too. I'm the fourth prince so it's not like my presence will matter."

"That's not true, Cas," Dean had learned a few things from Cas in their long friendship. Say something nice to someone who was belittling themselves. "You're just as important as your brothers." 

Cas's eyes landed on the ground, "Thank you, Dean..." They were quiet for a bit. It was a comfortable silence, however something made Dean think. 

Dean noticed a different scent in the atmosphere though. It wasn't the rain. A mix of metal and ink. It was strange. He kept his pocketknife with him all the time but that didn't make sense. There was no ink surrounding him at all so...

His eyes fell upon Cas. His heart stopped when his eyes were met by Cas's. The smell was radiating off of Cas. It was an amazing aroma in Dean's opinion. He felt like getting closer to Cas. Even embracing him might make the scent even stronger. 

He had been told by his mother that everyone had a scent that could be smelled by everyone. Scents could let anyone know your own smell, if you're mated, if you're pregnant or even if you have family. 

One thing Dean could point out was the difference in scents now that he had presented. Like the difference between his father and mother. He could tell. 

Cas was an alpha. 

Cas had to be fully aware because his eyes hadn't left Dean. The green eyed teen didn't want Cas to stop looking at him. He wished the other would just embrace him and never let him go. In an instant, Cas had gotten closer. His book abandoned where he had been sitting.

Dean gulped as his eyes were glued to Cas's. He was lying on his back while Cas was straddling him with his arms holding him close. Not only were their bodies touching but their faces were inches away from each other. Dean could smell Cas's scent even more now by how close they were. 

"Cas..." Dean was too astonished to say anything else. They were close enough to where someone would think they were lovers. Did Cas think of him that way? 

Cas was panting heavily, "I...You smell so good, Dean." 

Dean would know if he was going through a heat. His mother explained that he would start feeling super hot that he'd be stripping out of his clothes. Not only that but he would be producing this white sticky substance that means he's fertile. When enduring his heats he will want his mate to have sex with him. It had been strange to hear this from his mother but it was smart that he knew this now. 

As of this moment he could tell his heat hadn't arrived. It did worry him if all of a sudden he just went into a haze of the want of being bred. His mother told him there was a suppressant medicine that suppressed his heats. One drop every morning will prevent him from going into his heat. His mother said she promised to get him some. 

He couldn't be on suppressants forever though. His mother promised to get him a few bottles but a _few_ wouldn't last. Whether his parents planned on arranging a marriage for him or not he couldn't keep purchasing medicine. It was something his mother purposely didn't inform him on. After everyone found out who was an alpha or omega they began forming couples.

Sex was the last thing that came to Dean's mind. He loved how close Cas was to him and he didn't want him to leave. They weren't doing anything but enjoying each other's presence while being incredibly close. 

"When I was being tutored they told me all about mating," Cas broke the silence. His eyes were still fixated on Dean. "I'll want to crave any unmated omega." 

Dean gulped. He was unmated and totally under Cas's spell. He wasn't ready to mate, wed and have children but maybe one day. He wouldn't mind doing all of these things with Cas. It's been the first time thinking about his future differently. They would no longer be best friends. They'd be mates. 

Cas slowly sat up, helping Dean sit up as well, "I want to make you a promise, Dean." Dean watched as Cas removed his arms. He pulled something from his pocket and he witnessed Cas create something with what looked to be a piece of straw. 

Once the prince was done he took Dean's right hand. Dean was shocked to realize it was a ring made from the straw. Anyone would be conceived that this was a marriage proposal. Everything was going by so fast. 

"Cas, what are you—" 

Cas interrupted Dean, "One day I'll get you a prettier ring, I swear, Dean." He could feel tears in his eyes once again. "But I know what I want. I don't want the throne. The crown. I don't even want my royal life." 

From by how Cas was saying this it was crystal clear that he had been thinking about this for some time. Maybe his feelings for Cas were mutual which brought happiness to him. Everything that had been bad to him started going away as he thought of the fact that Cas loved him.

"I want you." Cas whispered.

Dean looked at Cas in disbelief, "Cas...Do you really mean this?" 

Cas nodded, "When we turn eighteen, I want to do everything with you. Mate. Marry. Start a family. All of it with you." The both of them rose from where they sat. Cas leaned close to Dean's face, "I love you, Dean." 

It felt like everything was going right. As if his prayers had been answered. The last person who would ever want to control him would be Cas. Even if Cas was an alpha they knew each other well and Cas wouldn't want to force him into a cage.

Dean moved closer to Cas, their lips nearly touching, "I love you too, Cas." It had been Cas that initiated the kiss. It was both of their first kiss. And it was amazing.

Pure. Innocent. Sweet. Loving. Dean could tell that Cas was definitely his soulmate. He'd never want another. He would forever wish for Cas and never want to leave him. 

As fast as they had kissed was as quick as they had pulled away from each other. Both young teens not being able to comprehend the amount of emotions and love being felt. Their love had transitioned even deeper. It would become even harder to find leave other now that they were completely aware of how much they meant to each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I copy and paste from Word I start to slowly realize how short my chapters are XD


	5. Chapter 5

After Cas promised him that one day they would marry when they were of age, Dean was in high spirits. He returned home with a large smile. His mother had been fretting ever since he had ran off and Bobby had gone searching for him. Sam left to go find Bobby and reassure him that Dean made it back home. His mother asked him infinite number of questions but his lips didn't move.

Mary was concerned enough to take Dean to see Lawrence's healer, Doctor Kessler. The woman had confirmed that Dean was physically fine and that maybe Mary should get him meal and some water since he had run off for the night. Though Dr. Kessler said Dean was fine, Mary went to Missouri to check Dean's mental state.

Missouri's words and grin stuck inside Dean's head. Missouri wasn't wrong when she claimed to be a seer. Dean swore to never underestimate the woman ever again. 

  
_Mary sat down fidgeting with her fingers as Missouri kept her eyes on Dean, "He's just been in the same state since he returned...He has a smile on his face but he won't respond."_

_Dean's idea wasn't trying to freak his mother out but the last thing he wanted to think about was anyone or anything else. His mind was on Cas and the future they would create together once they turned eighteen. Dean was beginning to wish the future would come sooner._

_Missouri shook her head, "Don't worry, Mary," she approached a bowl full of stones and picked up an amber colored one and handed it to Mary, "Keep this in your home for good luck. Can I speak to Dean alone for a moment?"_

_"Of course," Mary said with a nod. She rose and kissed Dean's forehead, "I'll be right outside, sweetheart. Thank you again, Missouri."_

_"No problem." The woman smiled as she watched Mary exit her home. She turned to Dean. "So who is it?"_

_Dean woke up from his trance. His own mother couldn't even tell that he was head over heels for someone. And she knew what it was like to fall in love. He gulped, "Huh?"_

_"You're in love, I can sense it." Missouri answered. It was as if the woman could read his thoughts. She eyed his right hand, "I don't know how long you're going to keep it a secret while you're wearing that ring."_

_Protectively, Dean covered his right hand with his left. "I'm not going to tell anyone until the day comes."_

_"When what day comes? When he takes you from Lawrence?" Missouri asked while wriggling her eyebrows._

_Dean shook his head, "He doesn't care where we live...As long as we're together."_

_"I'll keep your secret, Dean. I wish the best for you too," Missouri said genuinely. She patted his back, "I'll keep an eye on your future."_

_Dean wasn't sure what to say but Cas's and his secret wasn't much of a secret anymore. He'd have to make sure no one paid too much attention to his right hand._

_"Thank you..."_

  
They continued to meet even after. It became even harder now that Cas presented and had a bit more duties of his own. Cas notified him that his schedule wasn't as full as Michael's and Lucifer's. Dean didn't feel like it made much of a difference since he began craving for Cas's presence. He took what he got though. And he was just as pleased to have Cas with him.

They even gotten used to writing to each other when Cas's weeks were full of activities. Cas had started having a raven fly all the way to Lawrence rather than having a messenger. Dean always made sure to write back. Sometimes Dean missed Cas so much he'd touch the prince's magnificent handwriting. Dean noticed that his own penmanship improved after getting into the habit of writing to Cas. 

As luck would have it no one questioned Dean whenever he'd write or send the raven off. He fed the bird so it would stay until he had finished. He would open his window and let the black bird fly away to the castle to head to Cas. The raven even began showing up at Dean's window.

Dean had been writing his fifteenth letter to Cas when he heard a knock on his door. He surmised it was Sam since he promised to return with another ink jar since the one he was using was running low. 

"Come in, Sam." Dean didn't even look at his younger brother due to his eagerness to respond to Cas. 

He heard his door opening but by the time he heard the footsteps he knew it wasn't his bookworm of a brother. Dean stopped writing and lifted his head up without making eye contact with the person standing at the doorway of his room. After living with the man for so long, let alone calling him his father, you learned things. 

Dean knew his father's footsteps. 

"Dean?" John's voice sounded as it always had to Dean. He hadn't heard that voice in what felt for so long. 

With uncertainty the sixteen year old moved his head for his eyes to set on his father. John looked as he had when Dean stopped seeing him. From the weapons on him Dean could tell his father must have gone on a hunting trip. Maybe with Rufus or some other hunter friends of theirs.

His mother and Bobby informed him that John had been there on the Day of Rebirth. He had witnessed him run away as well. It's not like Dean would have noticed him there when he was freaking out before and after he presented himself. 

"Dad..." Dean was aghast by seeing his father. He had forgotten about the hope of him coming to terms with things. He had been focused on something more important. 

John fully entered his eldest son's room and closed the door shut. The sixteen year old felt an inch or fear. He relaxed when he knew he wasn't alone. His mother and Sam were somewhere in the house. It was his father. He wouldn't hurt him.

He hoped.

"It's been some time, Dean," John started the conversation. He stayed a foot in front of the door. "Throughout this period there's only one person to blame. That person is me." 

Dean's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. Alphas were stubborn and full of pride and his father fit the description. Hearing him blame himself did surprise Dean. Not that his father ever apologized but it was still a shock.

"Dad, I..." 

John cut him off as he was trying to find his words, "It's true, Dean. It's all my fault. I've taken time to come to terms with things...It wasn't fair of me to be angered at you being an omega." 

Dean looked down at the ground, "Honestly Dad, you weren't the only one disappointed that I was an omega." He was referring to himself whether his father caught on or not. 

John nodded in understanding, "I know...I'm sorry, Dean, I really am. I wasn't being the dad I should be." Dean's eyes met his father's. "_I_ messed up, not you. I just hope you can forgive me for it." 

Asking for forgiveness was the last thing Dean would have ever expected his father. Being the strong and touch alpha he was, Dean anticipated that his father wouldn't be doing this. He could tell his father was being sincere. Dean wanted to bury the hatchet with his father. Let bygones be bygones. He didn't want this uncomfortable, broken father-son bond of theirs. He wanted things to go back to the way they were. 

He needed his father. And clearly, John needed his oldest son to.

Dean smiled, "I forgive you, Dad."

John smiled back. His face changed to a frown and he sighed, "Your mom tells me you've been reluctant to your new studies." 

The teen would have used the word chore. He was resistant and preoccupied at the moment. At this time he should be learning from his mother who would teach him all about being an omega. Being an omega consisted of being a loving wife to an alpha and a mother. How he should respond and treat his alpha. When you get down to it it's all the things he didn't wish to do. Stuff he wouldn't be doing. 

He couldn't learn how to be a slave because he was writing to Cas which was significant. First and foremost he wasn't planning on becoming a slave to any alpha. 

"Dad, I still wish to live my life as I've been living it." Dean said truthfully. He couldn't and wouldn't lie to his father. 

John knew what his son wanted couldn't come to fruition, "Dean, you can't do that. It's different now. You have to think about the changes in your life." 

"I wish to hunt and better my combat skills. I've been doing it for so long. It couldn't hurt anyone to continue." Dean felt himself begging his father.

John wouldn't listen. Tradition was tradition. The old ways would have to be done as they always had. What his son spoke of was nonsense.

"Dean, you need to stop thinking of those things, okay? For your own good forget about all that stuff." John advised his son.

Dean rose from his seat, "Dad, I can still do these things. I am eager to do so. If you let me I promise I'll do whatever is wanted of me as an omega." 

John put his hand on the doorknob, "Dean, you can't. You're an omega and that means only one thing. You—"

Dean approached his father, "Am supposed to be a slave to some alpha? Create a thousand children? I'm useful in other places, Dad. I can become a hunter like you." 

"But you're not, Dean!" John rose his voice showing dominance. It worked with some omegas. He sighed, "Omegas can't be alphas, Dean."

Dean took a step back. He didn't want to upset his father but his father was infuriating him. It was the typical alpha attitude. No one could possibly rise above them, including an omega. It would be an embarrassment to any alpha. Dean didn't want to insult his father. But every word that came out of John's mouth was venomous and harmful to Dean. 

If he didn't listen to his father than he was crossing him. Dean didn't want to accept his race if it meant that he would have to change himself completely. No offense to his mother or any other omega, but Dean couldn't just be a servant to anyone. 

Dean stayed in place as his father exited his room and shut the door. His knees turned to jelly and fell to the floor. He accomplished one thing today. Forgive his father. Though achieving one thing created another problem. His father, the alpha of the house, would put his foot down if he didn't start accepting reality.

_It sucks, Cas. Dad has finally talked to me but it didn't make anything better. Dad wants me to start my "omega lessons." I don't want to. I'm losing myself if I do that. I know what I am, but being an omega is my race not my soul. I always thought there was more I was meant to be. Maybe not a hunter or a leader, but not a servant. You wouldn't try to change me, I know for a fact and you're the alpha I plan to marry. Why can't anyone be like you?_

Dean made sure to wish the best for Cas during the time they're away from each other. Like the previous letters, Dean wrote "I love you and until the next letter" before scrawling his name down at the bottom. He fed the raven one last time before sending it off back to Cas.

He was unaware of what his father would do to him but he couldn't refuse his studies if he wanted to stay in his house. He would be with Cas if he could but that couldn't be unfortunately. Dean was waiting for the time to go by for his eighteenth birthday. 

_I'm waiting only for you, Cas,_ Dean thought as he exited his room with sadness. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me, Dean," Cas said softly as he laced his arms around Dean's waist. He set his chin on the other's shoulder, "How do you want our life to be?" 

The two teens were in the forest again as all their trysts took place. It was a nice, sunny day with a breeze in the atmosphere that would keep anyone outside cool. Both were sitting up with Cas sitting right behind Dean. Their bodies were touching which made them comfortable to be this close to each other. Being together helped them drown the issues going on in their lives. 

Dean admitted to the prince that he had many and he blamed his race entirely. It had been three weeks ago since John talked to him. After the raven left to the main city, Dean unwillingly went to his mother. He didn't want his father to intervene. Even while listening to what his mother had to say he didn't smile at all. He assumed it would be like that until he married Cas. 

He started picturing that day since the moment he started learning from his mother. 

"The world wishes to keep omegas trapped, why does it have to be that way, Cas?" Dean asked as he looked up at the blue sky and puffy white clouds.

Cas sensed this struggle of Dean's when he had gotten his letter. Dean knew Cas like the back of his hand. Cas wasn't the type of alpha that Dean had been used to seeing in Lawrence. 

"I wouldn't ever treat you that way, you know that right?" Cas asked. Dean pulled away from Cas. "I don't ever want you to feel imprisoned."

Cas was a cloying alpha not resembling the alphas in Lawrence. Most days he wanted to malinger so he wouldn't have to be the omega evetyone wanted him to be. If society could ostracize him perhaps he wouldn't have to endure this obstacle of his. Seeing and writing to Cas did push him to continue on. 

"I know," Dean assured his beloved. He leaned close to Cas, "You wouldn't force me to _behave_ as I should." 

Cas caressed Dean's face, "The propriety per race isn't a sign of peace. I've heard in other kingdoms it's not like this. Matchmakers still exist." 

Dean knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "Matchmakers?" Sam told him in earlier eras it had been practiced heavily. It was to help see if a pair were compatible. 

"I revel in who you are, Dean. I want you to be you." 

Dean kissed Cas. He pulled away, "I want you to be you as well. I don't want either of us to change." 

"I'd never ask it of you," Cas confirmed what Dean had always believed in. Cas didn't live up to the stigma on alphas. "So what should we do when we first get married?" 

Dean wondered where they'd marry. Who would attend. He didn't know if he wanted Queen Naomi present—he didn't trust the woman at all. Marriages were significant to the royal family and his own family still didn't know the truth about Cas. 

Maybe they'd marry in the forest. Where they had met. They would have to excogitate where the wedding ceremony would take place. 

"We'd mate, me being yours and you being mine until our deaths," Dean's cheeks went crimson by the thought of the consummation. "We would have the rest of our lives to do as we wish." 

Cas magnanimously asked, "I just want to know when you want to do things. We don't have to have children forthwith. I don't want you to think it's a necessity." 

In their encumbered lives they had found each other. Dean felt blessed with good luck because he had found his soulmate so early in his life. He didn't have to go searching for anyone. Cas had been there for the longest time and always would.

"I don't hate kids or the idea of marriage," Dean expressed. He wanted to end the rules he was expected to follow. "I don't want to be pressured into doing things that's all." 

Cas grinned, "Have you ever imagined having a family before? Before you found out you were an omega?" 

Dean hadn't. "At that time all I could think about was what I would be doing for the rest of my life...Remember when you asked what I wanted to be when I grew up?" 

Cas chuckled as he reminisced that moment years ago, "Yeah. Me being an expert on animals and insects." 

"Me being a hunter or leader." He removed Cas's hands from his face and held them tightly. "Our unexpected journeys." 

"I still wish to go with you on them," Cas muttered softly. "I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth if it means being with you."

Dean grinned from ear to ear, "So cheesy and cliche, Cas." 

Cas narrowed his eyes, "You secretly indulge it. As long as it means I'm being my loving self, right?" Dean nodded as he claimed Cas's lips. 

"You're so handsome, Cas." Dean whispered after pulling away frpm Cas. 

"And you're beautiful, Dean." 

"Our children will be gorgeous with a sparkling personality included," Dean said matter-of-factly. 

Cas tilted his head, "So now we're thinking about our children that will be born within a few years or so?" Dean nodded. "What should their names be?" 

Dean shrugged, "There's so many to choose from. A fifty-fifty chance of a boy or girl per pregnancy. We could always determine middle names." 

"How about parents?" Cas suggested. 

Dean wrinkled his nose, "Chuck and John for our son. Naomi and Mary." He wondered if Cas would like Naomi as a middle name for their future daughter.

"Mary as a middle name is pretty," Cas said proving Dean's point. "I always liked the name Jack for a boy." 

Dean liked the name, "Jack is a good name. He can have both of his grandfathers' names as a middle name." 

"Where would we live?" Cas took his hands out of Dean's and played with his beloved's dark brown locks. "Lawrence or the main city?" 

The main city was overly crowded and if Cas wasn't needed at the castle due to being the fourth in line they didn't have to live there. Lawrence was a town full of people he knew both family and friends. Yet Dean was still unsure about it. Some folk might not be so accepting of having a prince live in town.

Dean's eyes wandered around the forest Cas and him had become so familiar with during their time together.

"Maybe we could live close but not in Lawrence?" Dean recommended. It didn't sound like a terrible idea.

Cas could tell the gears in his omega's head were turning, "Do you have a place in mind?" 

"The forest. Here." Dean saw Cas's eyes look around as if trying to picture a house where their lives would he spent. "Not nearby or isolated." 

Cas could see Dean's vision, "Lawrence isn't too far away. Meaning the kids wouldn't be too far from visiting family." Dean liked the sound of that. 

"That is stepping away from your family. Would you be okay with that? Living out here with me instead of being close to them?" Dean questioned him. He would be pondering repeatedly if Cas asked him.

Cas's happiness hadn't been swayed one bit. "Gabriel could always visit and I can too. So can Father. Sad to say, but they're the only closest ones I have." 

Dean was sad that Cas wasn't fully connected with his family. His oldest brothers were in a rivalry and Queen Naomi had favorites. Dean didn't know, but doubted, his parents had their preferences of sons. 

Cas wouldn't have to worry after they married. They would have their own life and family to think about. Dean was just counting the days until he turned eighteen which was still two years away. Still they would be together forever after. 


	7. Chapter 7

He cursed under his breath as the tip of the needle pinched his finger for what felt liked the hundredth time. The sharp pointy object was beginning to rattle his cage. Dean loathed sewing. His mother had been telling him continually that he lacked the tranquility to make the piece and needle the center of attention. She said that in time he would develop the patience and would be a pro. 

Dean meant no offense to seamstresses but sewing suited others excluding him. His hands weren't made to stay in place to create a blanket or piece of clothing. He shouldn't even be inside the house if it were up to him. This was expected of him due to his face though. Even when he did settle with Cas and they began a family he couldn't imagine having the patience to sit and sew. 

When they had children he wouldn't be teaching them how to sew, omega or not. He would teach them how to defend themselves. How to hunt. How to fish. The survival methods he was taught ever since he was a child. His children wouldn't ever stray from a fight. Cas and him would make sure their mates wouldn't try to chain them to a certain type of lifestyle either. 

Dean felt like giving up at his point. When he felt the familiar pinch on his index finger he growled and threw the cloth and needle on the dining table. Mary was sitting next to him sewing as well. At the corner of her eyes she had been watching her son.

"I can't do this, Mom, I just can't!" Dean exclaimed in frustration. No sane person could possibly endure this torment. He put his hands on his face.

Mary eyed her son's work, "Dear, your patchwork is a bit off but it will improve within time." She smiled proudly at her son, "You're doing it. You'll see. You'll get better."

Dean moved his hands away, glaring at his work, "No, Mom. I _can't_ do this. This...I wasn't meant for this." 

Mary sighed as if she had gone through this a bunch of times. "Sweetheart, it's that you _won't_ not can't. Your grandma taught me this too." 

"I don't _want_ to be taught this, Mom. I..I just feel like..." Dean didn't even know if wanted to try and explain. Everyone knew how he felt but they all responded the same. 

He couldn't do this and he couldn't do that. There was only one reason why. He was an omega. 

Maybe his mother and other omegas loved living this life but he surely didn't. Why couldn't no one but Cas see that? His parents were more than likely expecting some grandchildren in less than three years which was insane! That's how it happened with all omegas. They were supposed to get pregnant within the first years of accepting their race. 

He could marry Cas at eighteen but he didn't think they'd be ready for kids right after. They still wanted to spend time together with each other. All they've had in their lives was moments in the forest when Cas could come. They could have children but no as quick as everyone expected. 

Mary stopped sewing. All of her attention was on Dean. "Honey, you need to accept it. Omegas are meant to follow certain guidelines, okay? They may not be amazing but they're tolerable." 

"_Tolerable_?" Dean scoffed. Because being forced to live a certain life was worth enduring. 

Mary nodded, "Alpha, beta or omega, all three have rules. Alphas are leaders. Betas are peacekeepers. And omegas are—"

"Pleasure slaves and breeders for alphas." Dean said not so quietly. When he looked at his mother he saw the anger in her eyes. 

"Maybe life isn't how I chose it to be, Dean, but Sam and you're not mistakes to me. I love your father too. If being an omega got me this life than I'm sure as hell happy I accepted this lifestyle." Mary explained. She rose from where she sat, "Once you find your alpha you'll be more than compliant to obtain your role in life. It won't be easy but you'll see how worth it is in the end." She left the room.

Dean sighed deeply as he put his head down on the table. _Why can't I just be eighteen already?_

He could tell that he had vexed his mother since Mary had stopped with the omega sessions for now. Dean would have gone out to the forest if Cas would be there. In a letter his alpha had sent two days before had confirmed that Cas was taking a small hunting trip with his father and older brothers. Gabriel wouldn't be able to attend since he was an omega and was enduring the same lessons Dean was forced to undertake. 

Dean had been surprised to hear that Gabriel was an omega. He's never met him but he was the brother Cas was the closest too. When someone thought of an alpha thought of a stubborn, tough and bossy. A trickster didn't sound like an average omega or an alpha. Then again Dean couldn't make any assumptions since everyone thought he would end up as an alpha due to his personality.

He did want to meet Gabriel one day though and the king. The two of them were very important to Cas and that meant they were significant people in Dean's life. Cas had met his family and even Bobby. 

Dean would have gone to write Cas a letter but he had sent a response this morning and was awaiting for Cas's. He would have hung with Charlie, Jo and Sam but Charlie's mother, Gertrude, was taking her to a different town to visit distant family members. Jo had to stay inside since she had fallen ill. There was Sam but his father, Bobby and Rufus had taken him hunting. 

Hunting. Something that he should definitely be partaking in. For now his father could only hope that Sam ended up as an alpha. At least one of his sons would carry the Winchester name. It wouldn't be Dean that's for certain. 

He would have headed off to his room if the house didn't feel like there was so much tension. Since he had frustrated his mother he thought giving her time all by herself may calm her down. His only solution was to get out of the house. He's been to the forest before without Cas so today would be that kind of day unfortunately.

"Hello Dean." When he had exited his house and passed the booth selling toys. Ellen had greeted him. "How's your day gone?" 

Dean was happy to know that not all alphas were controlling. Ellen wasn't one of them. She was a kind-hearted and understanding woman and a loving mother. Dean could tell Jo's mother was very overprotective but that was how any parent that cared was like.

"Well, how about yours?" Dean hadn't planned on making conversations with anyone but it seemed like that would change.

Ellen nodded, "Good. Really good. Dr. Kessler came to check on Jo. After giving her some medicine Jo should be back on her feet in no time." 

"That's good to hear." Dean didn't doubt that Ellen had been worrying about Jo's health. Dean could tell he'd be like that when Cas and him had children. "Well, I'll see you later." He waved at the woman and started walking away. She stopped him.

Hearing Ellen's voice made him stop in is tracks. "Missouri asked me to deliver a message." 

Dean felt his heart skip a beat. He could only think of one reason why Missouri would want to say to him. It was about his lucky person. Last time they had talked she did say she would keep an eye on his future. Maybe she had a way to help him out of this bothersome life sooner? 

He would have to remember to talk to her soon.

"Something about looking forward regardless of what's to come." Ellen told him with a bit of confusion but a smile. 

It sounded like pure inspiration. It was something someone told another when their life wasn't going perfect or well. Dean didn't know where in his life things were chaotic. Accepting his omega lifestyle was one thing. Did Missouri mean that? 

Dean thanked Ellen, "Oh well, I'll remember to stick to that. Thank you, Ellen." 

Ellen waved. "Of course. See you later, Dean." The woman started approaching Kim Schortz, an assistant to Dr. Kessler. 

Dean continued on with his walk. Missouri was a mysterious woman and he doubted her words were ever crystal clear - they probably held a deeper meaning. Maybe this wasnt about him being an omega but something bigger? 

Although his mind told him to consider Missouri's words his heart kept him focused on the obstacles Cas and he would face he couldtogether. Maybe that's what she meant? For now all he could do was smile. He knew Cas and he could overcome anything. 

He was just unaware of _who_ it was they'd need to overcome. 


	8. Chapter 8

No one else had chosen to engage in banter with him like Ellen as he continued on with his stroll. At the very moment he favored being left alone. His day had begun with his omega sessions with his mother. Sewing hadn't gone all that well. Once his mother had stormed out, Dean left. He didn't even want to stay hauled up in his house. Even if he could write to Cas he'd prefer seeing his future mate in the forest.

As he was walking on the dirt path that led to the entrance of the forest something black caught his eye. Dean spotted it. He bent down and picked up the item that had been half covered in dirt. When brushing off the dirt on it, Dean examined it. It was an emblem of a crow cawing. Emblems were significant to someone who was of a high status like a king or lord. King Chuck lived in the main city and no lords lived by Lawrence. 

The only guess was that someone had dropped the emblem. He observed the emblem some more, noticing there was small distinct engravings underneath. It said THE HOUSE OF CROWLEY. Dean assumed "Crowley" was the head of the affiliation this emblem was associated with. Maybe he'd ask Bobby about it. Due to Bobby's hunting trips out of Lawrence, might help Dean figure it out. 

He stuffed the emblem in his pocket and continued with his walk. Once he made it to Cas's and his usual spot, he sat down and eyed the flowers nearby. Cas loved flowers especially the background of each and every one of them. Cas had given him a single red rose that symbolized "I love you" which Dean found loving of his to-be alpha. It was a homesick feeling while he looked around at the blossoming flowers. Cas admitted how sad he was when winter came around and the flowers died due to the cold season. 

Like majority of the times with Cas, Dean ended up lying on his back with his head on his hands and his eyes on the sky. It was a perfect day to spend with Cas but the prince wasn't here. It was laughable when he recollected that Cas was a prince. He had the manners and behavior but together it felt like Cas was the boy that lived in a town two miles away. Things weren't like that though. While he yearned for the blue eyed boy's presence he was needed elsewhere by others. 

When Dean called out to him the prince wouldn't be summoned. It was absurd to be resentful towards the _kingdom_ but who could blame him? Cas was his soulmate. Though not wanting to imagine it, Dean lacked confidence that Cas would be completely his. Cas, born from royal blood, would always be needed. 

Every time he closed his eyes he tried to picture Cas's and his future. It got harder to keep hope due to how quick his life changed and how absent Cas was becoming. Both of their duties was getting in the way of their happiness and love. 

He closed his eyes in hope of getting another taste of what their life would look like. It was disturbed when he heard a small rustle. His eyes snapped open and he got up. He withdrew his dagger and aimed it at whoever was hiding in the grass.

"Show yourself!" Dean demanded. He was alert and ready to take if it came to that. His parents could force him to start acting like an omega but he kept to his lessons. He begged Sam and Bobby. Sensing their pity, though he didn't want it, he let it go. His skills hadn't become rusty at all.

His eyes were glued to the figure that had been hiding in the grass. The person rose cautiously without any fear on their face. It was a boy, around Dean's height, with blonde hair and golden irises. Dean noticed the boy was dressed in black with a dark brown cloak. He couldn't tell if the other was of a higher status than him. He was curious to why he was present.

The boy had a wide grin of mischief, "So you're who Cassie visits when he's not home?" 

Dean felt a lump form in his throat. He felt foolish for not knowing who this was by the mischievous look. "Cassie" explained everything to him though. Cas had informed him that Gabriel and him were the only ones who affectionately granted him with nicknames. Everyone else addressed him as his birth name. The blue eyed prince had sworn to it even.

"You're Gabriel." Dean had found the strength to speak. He didn't know if he should bow and beg or question Cas's brother. Gabriel sounded like a trustful person by what Cas said.

Gabriel nodded, "You got that right, buddy." He raised an eyebrow at the dagger in Dean's hand, "You can put the weapon down." 

Dean glanced at the prince's belt to see no weapon on him. He forgot that Gabriel was an omega. "You don't have any weapons even though you're wandering the outskirts of the castle?" 

Gabriel seemed embarrassed by this, "It's not easy leaving the kingdom with a weapon, I assure you. I believe Cas mentioned my race." 

Dean knew exactly what the other had endured. The only reason his parents hadn't taken his weapons was because they didn't want him to stress. He was just waiting to find his daggers out of his room. He always had a dagger with him wherever he went. 

_Better safe than sorry,_ Dean thought. "I'm Dean Winchester." If Cas trusted Gabriel so would he. He put his dagger back. "Cas talks a lot about you." 

"Hopefully all good things, Dean-O," Dean winced at the nickname. Gabriel got closer, his eyes wandering his surroundings, "This definitely suits Cassie's taste." Dean guessed that was a reference to Cas's love of nature. 

Dean had to ask though, "No offense, but what brings you here? You instantly knew who I was and where Cas goes..." He couldn't pinpoint why Cas's brothers would be interested all of a sudden.

"I've followed Cas before years ago." Gabriel truthfully admitted. "It took me time to realize he wasn't leaving home to go read and talk to the flowers. It was to see _you_." His fingers pointed at Dean.

Dean didn't care who knew as long as no one had got information on who Cas was. "We've been friends for a long time." 

Gabriel smirked, "I'm guessing that train has taken a different route, am I correct?" Dean nodded finding no reason to lie. "Well then I must say congratulations."

"Congratulations? On what?" Dean purposely put his hands around his back. No one but Missouri had spotted the straw ring. 

Gabriel sighed dramatically, "Uh on your engagement, duh!" He removed his hood from his cloak. "I came to meet my brother-in-law." 

"How did you find out about that?" Dean knew Cas wasn't telling everyone about them. It had been Cas's idea to keep it a secret. Dean agreed to ease his alpha.

Before answering the prince plopped down onto the ground and crisscrossed his legs. "In order to prank my brothers I must go in their rooms. Cas's journals talk all about _my lovely omega_ and _my green-eyed prince_." 

Looking into was unnecessary to know his cheeks were flushed by Gabriel's words. He too sat down across the prince. 

"He wrote that?" He wouldn't it admit how attractive and cute he found that aloud. Gabriel nodded. Dean wondered, "How do you feel about our relationship?"

Dean felt relaxed when seeing Gabriel's soft, sincere smile, "From what I've browsed through in Cassie's journal, you're the deviation of an omega."

"How does Cas describe me?" Dean should ask his boyfriend to do this sometime when they were together. He could do the same.

"You're not a submissive, damsel that wishes to collect flowers and write poetry. No offense to those who like doing those things, but...That's not you." Gabriel explained.

Dean was happy that Cas knew that. He was well aware that his beloved was well-informed of this. They knew each other very well. And they loved each other completely for what they were inside and out. 

"You're the first omega I've seen carry a weapon for one thing," Gabriel pointed out as his eyes fell onto Dean's dagger. "If _I_ was caught with a weapon...It wouldn't end well." 

Dean sensed something off in Gabriel's words. He didn't doubt any omega would be scolded for containing a weapon. His mother even mentioned it from time to time that he should stop concerning himself with fighting and with keeping a dagger. Apparently after he mated his alpha would worry about keeping him safe. 

He didn't believe in that one bit. He thought everyone, regardless of race, should know how to defend themselves. When Cas and him kids they'd be learning how to.

The way Gabriel had mentioned "it wouldn't end well" sounded like there was something else the prince wanted to add. He didn't ask since he didn't want to pry. He doubted the king and queen were as lenient as his parents. 

"You're the perfect omega for Cas." Gabriel summed up. "Like fire and ice, total opposites. He's the ocean and you're the lava is what I mean. Cas doesn't need someone soft when he's not rough at all." 

Dean liked how Gabriel called him Cas's perfect other half. He guessed if he looked at their relationship like Gabriel had he would agree too. 

"I think that's all I need to know from your brother's journal," Dean reassured him. He didn't want Cas to be ashamed. He'd spare his beloved. 

Gabriel added, "You're lucky, Dean-O." 

Dean didn't like the nickname but refused to protest. Gabriel would become his brother anf they might as well get accustomed to each other. He would probably find a nickname for Gabriel too. 

"Why?" 

Gabriel's eyes set on a blossomed flower. His fingers stroked the petals lightly, "My goal isn't to cast aspersions on you, but you're a nobody." He chuckled afterwards. Dean didn't speak though it did sting a bit. "And Cas is the _fourth_ son."

These were things Dean was aware of. Cas had told him on and on that he wasn't really a necessity in his family or to the Novak throne. The only reason they would be able to do what they wanted to was thanks to Cas being the fourth in line. 

He didn't know why Gabriel was bringing this up.

"And? I know Cas will never even have a chance at the throne." Dean didn't need to be told more than once. 

Gabriel harshly plucked the flower from its birthing and raising place. "Mike and Luci are power hungry freaks. Once Michael gets the throne he's going to lock down on the position. Mate someone and impregnate them."

Dean eyed Gabriel's tone of bitterness to the flower, "What about Lucifer? Being so eager for that power. Where will that get him?" 

"Father says in case of a tragedy to Michael or his potential family, Luci would be in line for the crown. But for now he can be a voice in the royal court. His words will be heard because he's the second born prince. Alphas and their hunger." Gabriel said as he wrapped his fingers around the flower's thin, frail stem.

Dean felt slight pity for what was to come for that flower. He looked away, "We know what happens with Cas...What about you?" _Like all other omegas_, Dean guessed. 

"I'm an omega, Dean. I'm basically the daughter of the family whose hand is being sold off to whatever alpha wants me." Gabriel said in vexation. 

Dean forgot some omegas weren't as lucky as he who had okay parents who didn't mind a bit of rebelling. He heard stories of omegas being beaten by their own family if they were misbehaving. Thankfully his parents wouldn't ever lay a hand on him.

He wondered what the king and queen were like. 

"Do you already have an alpha assigned to you?" Arranged marriages were amongst any class of society. It was very popular in royal families. 

Gabriel shook his head, "Not yet," his fingers squished the flower completely. "I don't doubt that I will sooner or later." 

"Why not run away?" Dean asked. It wasn't a horrible suggestion. Numerous couples who had a forbidden love did so. Cas and him didn't have to worry about that though.

Gabriel didn't find any use of that idea, "I don't even favor any alpha so that plan isn't useful. I wouldn't get far being a lone omega - none do. My parents have eyes on me though." 

Dean hoped the golden eyes prince would somehow find a way out of this Hell of his. He could tell there was more to Gabriel's story than the third prince was letting on. He would bring it up to Cas, knowing that Gabriel would talk all about their meeting to his brother once he returned. 

For now, he thought of Gabriel to be a friend of his. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby is Dean's black horse :)

Her skin was all black, including her soft long mane. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid his eyes on. She wasn't completely young but she had a ton of energy in her. Obtaining a horse hadn't been on the list of what he wanted in his life but it was ten times better than what most omegas received on their birthdays (as far as he believed.) Dean was counting his seventeenth birthday as one of his best ones.

"Oh Bobby, what a gift," Mary said apprehensively. This was beyond what she had wanted for him. 

With a shocked face that had formed long ago, John replied, "She's a beauty, Bobby." 

Mary turned to her husband, "You approved of this, John?" 

John shook his head, clearly he didn't. "Nope but I'm too shocked and appalled to realize this isn't a lovely idea."   
  
Unlike their parents Sam was bouncing on his toes. The fourteen year old had been as delighted as his older brother to see an addition to their family.

Sam ran to Dean's side. "Can I pet her?" Dean nodded rapidly with a large smile on his face. Softly, Sam's hands glided on the mare's back. "She's amazing, Bobby." 

The bearded man who had arrived moments ago smiled at the boys. John and Mary still had no knowledge of his private sessions with Dean. John had made sure to teach Sam things but he went on a lot of hunting trips with other hunters that Bobby had told his friend he would take it upon himself to teach the young boy. When Dean begged him a year ago to continue his swordfighting, Bobby taught both boys. 

Bobby didn't like seeing Dean in his miserable state. When the boy had _begged_ on his knees, Bobby couldn't refuse. He loved the boys as if they were his own flesh and blood. Bobby wasn't the type to judge so when he looked at Dean he didn't see an omega. He saw a boy with a strong spirit that would break any chains trying to restrain him. 

Getting Dean a horse wasn't going to be ideal to anyone but said teen. Originally he was going to get the boy an "omega gift" which involved sewing, cooking or cleaning. Knowing Dean didn't like either three, Bobby strayed from the options. Dean knew how to horseback ride ever since he was young. The Winchester's had no animals so Dean would be rusty but he was a fast learner. And he wanted to stop the kid's misery. Having a horse might help ease him. By the look on Dean's face, Bobby had done right.

"Hello," Dean had repeatedly greeted the mare. He didn't want this to be a dream. He put his head on her face, lightly rubbing her chin, "I'm going to take good care of you, I promise."

The mare licked Dean's face. She obviously was being affection towards her new owner. They would be getting along real well. 

"I'm going to name you Baby," Dean muttered softly as he pecked Baby's head. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, "Best birthday ever." 

Bobby had told the seventeen year old to take care of her which Dean crossed his heart. Mary had mentioned how scandalous it would be for people to figure out that an omega had a horse. Like with the daggers, John ignored it. Mary was being as caring as she could but John couldn't help but feeling joy in seeing Dean's smile. Baby was staying and would be an official Winchester member. 

Since they didn't have room for a stable, Baby would be going back with Bobby since he had his own stable. Dean and Sam had walked all the way with Baby and Bobby. Dean bid Baby goodnight and made sure she had everything. He told Bobby he would he back in the morning to tend to her. Like John, Bobby couldn't resist liking Dean's pure smile. The boy was happy again. That's all that mattered to tbe bearded man.

As Mary had predicted Dean would be distracted from his omega duties due to Baby. She watched as her son rose from morning to dash all the way to Bobby's. It brought fear to the mother's heart. She wanted the best for her children and being the oddballs of a town wasn't what she wanted for them. Being an exception did no one favors. Mary wanted to believe that if Dean accepted his role in the world he would end up with the happy life she had received.

Days had turned into weeks and Mary had gone to the marketplace. She still had the faces of the youngsters from the Day of Rebirth burned into her brain. She spotted a young female omega, Jake Devins' daughter, Andrea. With another female, Andrea was at the toy booth. Mary gaped when she noticed a bump on Andrea's stomach. The young girl caressed the baby bump. It reminded Mary of her own two pregnancies.

If not now all the omegas from the Day of Rebirth would be mated and pregnant by now. John and her had married at age seventeen and she had Dean when she was eighteen. Even her own mother, Deanna Campbell, had thought eighteen had been a bit too old when she had found out of her race at fifteen. Mary didn't want Dean to be excluded out of his own race. He could never be accepted into the races so he should stick with his own. 

After doing some shopping of her own she made her way to Bobby's. She knew her way around Bobby's home since the family was close and they visited each other's home. She made her way into the stables and saw Baby's was empty. Even her saddle that Bobby had made was missing too. Eyeing the ground she saw horse hooves indicating that Dean had taken her out. 

She sighed and placed her hand over the bridge of her nose. Mary knew this would happen the moment Baby became a part of their family. She hadn't even tried to persuade John to sell the horse or forcefully give it back to Bobby. Now the mare was a part of Dean's life and he would refuse to let her go. Ripping the bandage off would be extremely harder than it had to be. If anything Bobby should have just given her to Sam. Owning property and animals were a typical alpha thing which she guessed would be Sam's race. Even betas had horses and land. 

Bobby emerged from his house and spotted Mary. He could see she was perturbed. He advanced toward the woman. 

"Mary? What are ya doing here?" He didn't mind her presence but she was near the stables. Her uneasiness had been visible on Dean's seventeen birthday.

Mary avoided eye contact with the alpha. Her eyes were glued to Baby's stable, "The mare is taking up Dean's whole attention, Bobby. It's a dilemma." 

Knowing Mary wouldn't approve of Baby, Bobby kept in mind to talk to the woman calmly, "Mary, Dean is in love with her. Can't take her away now." 

Mary turned to him with a glare, venomously she spoke, "Then he shouldn't have gotten her in the first place!" She didn't want to be rude to Bobby, but she had to be forward. "Omegas don't own horses, Bobby."

"Dean ain't a regular omega, Mary, ya know that." 

Mary was aware of how difficult Dean was being. She didn't think it would ever come to being this hard though. It was a struggle already to have Dean focus on their sessions and after getting Baby it was harder. 

"Dean needs to get to grips with his new life. He found out at sixteen and he's seventeen, Bobby." Mary informed him.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "So what? Ya think he should settle down? Get some alpha to knock him up?"

Mary should've known it wouldn't be easy to talk to Bobby. John wasn't taking this all too serious either. "Being an omega isn't all about having babies, Bobby."

"Seems to sum it up, Mary," Bobby said. He didn't want to be rude but he didn't regret giving Dean a horse. "It's a horse not a sword." 

Mary thought about the weapons. It needed to stop somewhere. She would have to find some way to stop this. All of this daydreaming was thinking Dean's life not making it better. Dean was stuck in the clouds and she knew how dangerous that was.

"He needs to stop living in a dream," Mary said angrily. Someone needed to take over the reigns. "Omegas can't be alphas." In frustration she left.

Mary's words repeated in Bobby's head. He could tell the woman just cared deeply about her son. Dean would look strange doing alphas things. It sucked but Dean would be excluded from everything. No one would want to mate him if he had a reputation that didn't look too good. 

If he had any intention of wanting Dean to dive into his studies he would've stopped practicing with Dean long ago. Another reason why he had agreed to help Dean was his own emotions. Though it wasn't heard of much in Lawrence omegas weren't respected in other places. Some were treated even worst. Some raped and killed. Some used only for breeding purposes. 

Dean and Sam were Bobby's life especially after the death of his own wife. He would do anything for them. The world had some cruel people out there and that's all Bobby thought of. His own wife had been killed brutally and Bobby wouldn't want that life for his boys. Karen had been an omega and she had suffered before being killed. He had come to the terms with things.

Even if John and Mary took away the weapons from Dean, Bobby would give them to the boy. The last thing Dean needed was to be in a war or fight with brutal alphas. With a weapon, fighting skills and Baby, Bobby was reassured that Dean and Sam would be safe. That's all that matters to him.

_Screw stereotypes and everyone who believed in them,_ Bobby thought as he spotted Dean riding with Baby back to the house. 


	10. Chapter 10

"She is pretty, Dean," Cas said as he softly stroked Baby's shoulder. It was his first time meeting Dean's mare and he felt happy to meet her. By seeing Dean's devotion in taking care of the female horse, Cas could see his beloved loved for the mare. If she was important to Dean she'd be important to him too.

It had been weeks since Dean had seen Cas. Still as handsome and sweet as ever. _As if anyone could take that away from him_, Dean thought. They had seen each other the week before Dean's birthday but Cas promised him he would give him his gift when he was able to return to him. Weeks had passed and Dean had missed Cas dearly. He was starting to really get a taste of longing for your soulmate felt like.

He had gotten there before Cas and had brought Baby with him. Bobby had gone on another hunting trip so Dean was supposed to keep two eyes on her since Bobby wasn't there in case of an emergency. Knowing what other people felt about him having a horse, Dean didn't trust Baby being all by herself. He'd keep her with him until Bobby returned. Sam even promised to be a second bodyguard for Baby.

Ever since Bobby had gifted him with the mare, Dean hadn't let her go. He loved her so much and couldn't let her go. His mother didn't like the idea and he knew that. Just because his mother may not have approved of Baby, Dean didn't mind. Dean wasn't going to stay at home and learn how to be an omega when he had even more responsibilities. His seventeenth birthday had been one of the best ones in his life.

Dean leaned his head on Baby's, "Mom doesn't approve of me learning how to ride or even just having her. It's _unnatural_ of an omega." 

Cas looked at his omega with a frown, "I'm sorry, Dean. You should be able to ride a horse if you want to without being looked at like some freak." 

Dean had gotten used to it. Since he was seventeen now he had received stares and whispers that weren't polite at all. Clearly it was judgement to the kind of omega he was. Everyone would have understood if he was still sixteen but he wasn't anymore. They thought that by now he should accepted his role as an omega ajd started searching for a mate. He's done neither. Besides no one knew that he had found his alpha long ago.

His family wasn't protected from him rejecting his role. Mary had other omegas advise her on how she should be raising her omega son. Alphas were degrading John because his omega son was getting the better of him, an alpha, by doing as he liked. Some mothers didn't want their children around Sam because they didn't want him badly influencing their children. Dean was happy to know Charlie and Jo were still allowed to play with them. 

He remembered the Day of Rebirth when Charlie had presented, "Oh I forgot to mention. Charlie presented days ago. Want to guess?" 

Cas grinned, "Alpha?" 

Dean nodded, "Yup." It hadn't been too hard to believe. Charlie's mom had been happy to find out the news. "She's totally an alpha, all bossy and demanding." 

Cas chuckled as a memory hit him, "Yes, her bossiness was exposed as she composed her play." 

"The swashbuckling pirates looking for buried treasure while a male mermaid, which I still don't get, is protected by his sea wizard lover?" He hadn't known what Cas meant to him at that age. 

Cas laid his head on Baby's shoulder, his eyes on Dean, "Who would've thought?" 

Charlie had gotten it right though. "Charlie did guess correctly. Us and our love story, apparently. We were blind to it." 

"Not to hard to believe. We had been best friends for the longest time. That's all our young, innocent minds thought of us as." Cas said. 

Dean went towards Cas, his lips nearly touching Cas's, "We were so wrong at age thirteen." He got Cas's hands and intertwined them with his own. "We're so right now." 

Cas put his forehead on Dean's, "The clock is ticking, Mr. Winchester. Soon you'll be mine forever." 

Dean felt his skin heat up. He didn't forget that time was going by. He would belong to Cas soon enough. He'd be Gabriel's brother and Cas would be Sam's brother. They would be mates and never have to depart from each other ever again as long as they live. 

It would be paradise.

"Why can't time go faster?" Dean whined. He wanted Cas to make him his. He hadn't had to experience heats yet thanks to his suppressant. 

Cas untangled his hands from Dean's and put them on Dean's cheeks and held him close, "In time, love, in time. Before you know it we'll be eighteen. Just one more year. Wait for me?" 

"Always." Dean promised. They had a chaste, soft kiss. Both of them awaiting the day they could make love to each other. 


	11. Chapter 11

He had been brushing Baby's long black mane when he heard someone approaching. The familiar, hard footsteps told him it was Bobby since he was in the stables and his father or any other hunter had no reason to be seeing Baby. Dean was proven right when he saw the bearded man with two ducks hanging over his shoulders. Bobby had gone hunting again, of course. 

"I'm guessing you had a good hunt?" Meat of any sort was valuable and could be sold within seconds. Due to his hunt Bobby would be getting a pretty penny for it. 

Bobby nodded, "You can say that." He went to the house and put away the ducks so he could sell them at the marketplace later. 

Dean had been treating Baby with an apple by the time Bobby returned to the stables. He went to check on his other two horses with his dog, Rumsfeld, following in his tow. Dean rubbed Rumsfeld's head and under his chin. Sam and him had always wanted a dog but his parents wouldn't allow it since it would take time to train the puppy and someone would have to find the time to take care of it. Bobby got a dog not long after so the boys could enjoy kind of what it was like to have a dog. 

It reminded him of getting Baby in a way. 

"How's it going at home?" Bobby asked as he started brushing one of his horses mane. 

Dean didn't want to sigh dramatically but he did. His home situation wasn't getting any better. He had just gotten Baby and he would be eighteen soon so he thought maybe his mood would change at home. It had for a while and he had thought everyone would be fine with it. His father hadn't said anything and Sam smiled literally all the time. The only one who wasn't onboard was his mother which he wasn't surprised about.

Weeks after he had gotten Baby, Mary had been enforcing his sessions more. Dean, who hadn't wanted any part of them from the beginning, argued back. It had become intense, Dean had noticed. His father even had to step in a few times. Dean had been vexed with his mother and kept running out of the house after their fights. John would go and talk to Mary while Sam followed Dean. 

He could remember the talks he had with Sam. 

_"I don't want this life, Sam! I don't want to be a dutiful, obedient omega! I want to be my own person!" Dean shouted._

_Sam was right behind his brother, "I'm sorry, Dean...But you can't keep fighting with Mom. I wish you could find some happy medium."_

_Dean stopped in his tracks and whirled around, "That's just it, Sam! There isn't one. We both can't have our own ways. I don't want that lifestyle and she wants me to accept it...I can't."_

_With a frown, Sam shook his head, "It's how it is for omegas, I wish it wasn't. Not everyone is happy about it...But what are you going to do, Dean?"_

_He hadn't been planning to but he made a choice. He lifted up his right hand and used his left index finger to point at his right ring finger. Sam saw and gaped._

_"You're...You're engaged already?" Sam hadn't been expecting that. He was too shocked to be happy._

_Dean nodded. Anyone who knew him would be surprised. "I've been wearing it ever since I was sixteen. I guess I hide it well?"_

_Sam ran to Dean and nearly tackled him. Dean stiffened when he felt Sam's long arms wrap around him. Sam was hugging him. His younger brother was happy for him. Gabriel had been accepting of it as well._

_"That's amazing, Dean," Sam whispered. He pulled away, a big toothy smile on his face, "Who's the lucky guy?"_

_Dean touched the straw ring. He could trust Sam with a secret. Sam didn't even know of Cas's real identity either._

_"Cas, he proposed to me," Dean answered. Now that he had told someone he smiled. "We're going to get married once we turn eighteen."_

_Sam's eyes gleamed, "Cas? Wow...Charlie was really right. She always believed you two were secretly together." Sam chuckled. Charlie hadn't been wrong about her opinions. _

  
Sam had thought that maybe if he told their mother that he was engaged that she would back off about his omega duties. Dean didn't want everyone knowing all about Cas or they would try to put two and two together. No one really knew about Cas. Dean had introduced him to his parents and Bobby but afterwards he told them that Cas had moved away with his family. He thought it was best for Cas anf his safety.

His heart did sting at the fact that he wasn't telling his parents that he had found his soulmate. He wish he could scream it out to the world. He didn't know if he ever really could. Cas still needed protection since once they married they wouldn't be living anywhere near the main city in Novak. Dean was just thinking about Cas. 

"Um, Mom still wants me to accept my role in the damn world...I'd say it as far from peachy." Dean said.

Bobby sighed. His talk with Mary proved Dean to be right. "Dean...Can I talk to you about something?" 

Dean moved away from Baby who had eaten a second apple. "What is it, Bobby?" 

Bobby rubbed both of the heads of his horses and Baby's before exiting the stables. Dean followed. Bobby headed towards near the front of his house where his wagon was. Both of them sat on it. 

"What did you want to talk about, Bobby?" Dean could see it was serious by the look on Bobby's face. 

Bobby picked up a tool from his wagon and played with it in his hands. He was a bit uneasy about what he was about to say, Dean could tell. He prepared himself for the worst whatever it might be.

"Ya can't blame your Mom for wanting the best for ya," Bobby began, earning Dean's eyes roll at him. He put down the tool and lifted his hands in surrender, "Now, now, don't lose your marbles, I'm just saying...She does want ya to be happy." 

Dean wasn't stupid. He loved his mother and she loved him too. The more she put this on him the more he moved millions of miles away. He could tell that she wanted him to be accepted into Lawrence and tested like any other omega. Omegas didn't get to fights and they were taken care of by their alphas. Dean didn't want anyone to take care of him. He wanted to take care of himself. 

He wouldn't need to worry about his future. Cas knew what he was capable of anf that he could look after himself. He didn't no knight in shining armor to protect him. Unfortunately no one knew that his life had already been planned long ago. He was going to be fine. He didn't need to be accepted by anyone but Cas.

Dean had the feeling to tell Bobby that he was engaged but he stopped himself. The information was valuable and others would start questioning him or worst, his parents. Sam would keep his lips sealed thankfully. Dean thought the less people knew the better. 

"No omega can do what ya can, Dean," Bobby pointed out and the boy agreed. He didn't know any omega that had weapons ot a horse. "Now I'm not telling ya to do what your Mom is asking. All I'm saying is give her a break. Don't...Don't resent her." 

He had his own thoughts towards omegas thay had allowed themselves to be so dependent on alphas. Dean supposed they couldn't be entirely blamed. He was odd already since he wasn't feminine and dainty. Not every omega could be him and be stubborn to not follow the guidelines that were set for him. 

Dean had thought that some omegas were pathetic and weak since they let themselves devote their all to their alpha. No omega had ever stepped out of line and if they ever did they weren't remembered as a role model but as a rebel. Omegas didn't have anyone to look up to. Dean wasn't planning on being that person but he could get it. 

"I won't, Bobby, I promise." Dean reassured the man. He wouldn't go back on his word. Bobby smiled at him and embraced him lovingly. Dean hugged back, "I love you, Bobby." 

Bobby nodded, "Love ya too, kiddo." 


	12. Chapter 12

Time had gone by and it wouldn't be long before the special day would be coming along. All he had been waiting for would finally arrive. Everything he had done has all been for this moment. It was only three weeks away and Dean was bouncing up and down every morning. Every time a day passed he was just getting closer to his eighteenth birthday when Cas and him would mate and be together for all their lives.

Like he had promised Bobby, Dean would stop bickering with his mother. They hadn't sat down and talked it out but they had done something similar. Dean didn't want to agree to doing what he was told but he didn't want his mother and him to grow distant. He was already keeping the fact that he was engaged from her. He might as well make it up to het by not giving her a heart attack from his rebelling.

Every morning Dean would go ajd take care of Baby. He would take her out to ride and then would have Sam watch over her with Charlie and Jo. Not liking it, Dean agreed to learn from his mother. He was just grateful his fingers weren't being pinched since his mother wouldn't teach him how to sew anymore. He was relieved for that. 

It had been an interesting journey, he could admit. He learned how to cook and clean. He had to refrain from indulging in pies his mother would make. Dean got to learn how to make good apple pies until burning the first twelve. He liked to title those first dozen as test runs. That had made his mother laugh which brought joy to him to see her happy. He would remember these moments. 

Cas had gotten busier but he was always able to write letters and respond to them which Dean was happy for. Every so often his prince mentioned their engagement and that caused the green eyed boy to blush. Neither of them could wait until that day. 

During his free time, which he did receive from his mother, he spent it with Baby, Sam and their friends. They weren't playing pirates, mermaids and sea wizards but were practicing their swordfighting. Dean didn't have a sword unlike Sam and Charlie but he brought his dagger as always. Jo watched with envy. Her mother wouldn't let her near anything sharp until her Day of Rebirth. 

In secret Sam and him could see the secret glances Charlie would send Jo. Fifteen year old Charlie was very protective of Jo. The blonde girl was just a child but Sam and him predicted that the two girls would get closer once Jo got older. Charlie and her mother did visit the Harvelle's often. Ellen liked Charlie so that was a plus. 

Today had been like any other free day of Dean's. He had taken Baby out of her stables and had brought her back to Bobby's. He was walking in the marketplace with Sam and the girls. Jo had picked out some flowers for her mother while Sam and Charlie were criticizing each other's fighting techniques as many alphas tended to do. Dean, classifying himself as an expert, found flaws in both alphas' methods. He claimed Sam to be an alpha because he was now betting that's what his brother would be. He would keep it to himself for now.

"What in Lawrence's name do you have any reason to be caring a weapon?" The four of them turned around to see Arthur Ketch, the boy who had presented as alpha when Dean had presented as omega. 

Dean looked down at his dagger. He wouldn't put it away for no one. He didn't care what people thought. He trusted no one. 

"Omega has to protect himself." Dean said dryly as he received a large grin from Charlie who put her thumbs up. 

Arthur belittled Dean, "Omegas aren't supposed to carry weapons. They wouldn't even be able to protect themselves." 

"That's a very small-minded observation, Arthur," Sam had stepped into the argument. Dean regretted that. He didn't want Sam in fights. "If anything all omegas should carry weapons. You can't trust _all_ alphas." 

Arthur crossed his arms, "What are you trying to insinuate, Sam Winchester?" He stepped closer to the fourteen year old. "That I am brainless criminal?"

"Like he said, you can't trust every alpha, Arthur." Charlie got involved, crossing her arms and glaring at the male alpha. Dean witnessed Jo step closer to the female alpha. 

Dean didn't want anyone to start anything. He was no peacekeepers and had the ability to make Arthur regret talking to him that way but he'd keep the peace for now. 

"Just leave if you have nothing nice to say, Arthur." Dean hoped the boy would go away. He was an ignorant alpha that deserved to he taught a lesson. 

Arthur humphed and turned away. Dean was pleased that the alpha hadn't started anything. He could hear Sam and Charlie cheering each other on. He smiled at them too.

"Congratulations for stepping up to him but I beg for you to not get into fights." Dean begged the both of them.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "You so would've put him in his grave, Dean. You're too mature, that's all." 

Same pointed at Dean in disbelief, "Him? Mature? Yeah right, Charlie!" 

Charlie opened her mouth until a female's voice was heard, "Charlotte Celeste Bradbury!" 

The red haired fifteen year old turned to see her mother gesturing for her to follow. Charlie groaned, "I got to go guys."

"Where you off to?" Sam asked.

Charlie shrugged, "My alpha trainer, Tasha Banes, comes over everyday to make sure I'm functioning well as an alpha. Since my mom is a beta she can't really teach me how to be an alpha." 

Dean was gobsmacked by this, "How the freak do you get a race trainer?" 

"They're just normal Lawrence citizens honestly. Mom went to Ellen for help. Some people work as trainers. Ellen hired Tasha to help me out. She's nice and have a family of her own." Charlie explained joyfully.

Jo asked, "How long is she supposed to stay?"

Charlie smiled at Jo, "Apparently until she thinks I'm perfectly fine. She had her own tests of how I'm supposed to be as an alpha." 

"That's pretty cool." Sam said. 

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah I know it sounds pretty weird, I agree. Easy for you Sam since you have your dad and Bobby to teach you." 

"Should've just hired Bobby to teach you." Sam suggested.

Dean shook his head, "Bobby has too much on his plate. But I bet he wouldn't have had a problem with it." 

"Charlotte, come on!" Gertrude called out to her daughter once more. 

"Be right there, Mom!" Charlie shouted back. She hugged all three of her buddies tightly, "Farewell my dearest friends. I shall see you again tomorrow, savvy?" 

Dean rolled his eyes at the red head who was waving and running off, "Aye aye, Captain Bradbury!" She smiled back at them before following her mother.

"I'm going to go and give these to my Mom, see you guys later," Jo bid goodbye to them as she waved at them ran home.

Sam waved back, "See you Jo!" Both brothers started walking back home. Mary was out doing laundry and Bobby was there too. He was speaking to Mary and if trying to persuade her.

"Hey Bobby, Mom," Dean greeted the both of them. He saw Mary's mad face and Bobby's frustration. "What's wrong?" 

Mary kept her mouth shut so Bobby spoke, "Word is out that ya talked back to Arthur Ketch?" 

Dean had been surprised to hear those words come out of Bobby's mouth. He sometimes forgot that Lawrence was a small town. Of course everyone was taking about it. Small town. An omega talking back to an alpha. 

It didn't look good at all.

"Yes...I did." Dean admitted. 

Sam defended his older brother, "It wasn't Dean's fault though! Arthur was being a bastard." 

Mary gasped, "Samuel John Winchester, don't you dare curse! Excuse your language, at once." 

Sam sighed and apologized before continuing, "Either way, Arthur started it. He was being rude and degrading Dean for carrying his dagger around."

"The idjit was doing that? Balls, I thought he minding his own business." Bobby said without any clue of what had happened. "The omegas told Mary that Arthur was the victim." 

Dean angrily spat, "Victim? That moron could've kept his mouth shut and all of this would've been avoided! But no, he had to say something." 

"Dean, Arthur is an _alpha_. You have to respect him and listen to what he has to say." Mary advised her omega son. 

Dean stuffed his hands into his pocket, "Why does this really matter? It's _Arthur Ketch_, he's a nobody to our family." 

"That's not entirely, true..." Mary was looking doen while holding a dry towel. The three males had their eyes on her. It looked like she was fighting with her mind. "I...Mrs. Ketch offered her son to be an arranged marriage with you, Dean." 

Dean's eyes widened. No that couldn't be true. He didn't think this would ever happen to him. He knew other omegas and alphas were getting married, younger or older than him. Andrea Devins was pregnant already and was only seventeen. It had been a grand celebration amongst the omegas of Lawrence. The last thing he had been expecting was to have to undergo an arranged marriage. 

It surprised him and it didn't. He thought no one would even want to be with him because of how different he was from most omegas. His mother would have done this and his father would accept to. One less son to have to worry about. Not only that but he had started attending his omega sessions. And no one but Missouri and Sam knew that he had someone already.

"No...That can't be..." Dean muttered. 

Sam was the second one to react the same since he knew about Dean's engagement. "Mom, you can't be serious. Dean isn't ready to be married. He barely accepted his omega lessons." 

Mary sighed in frustration, "I had to! Arthur is the only alpha who has interest in Dean." She glared at her omega son, "I'm not sure how that'll be now that he's talked back to him though. For all I know the Ketch's may reject Dean now." 

"It should never happen! That arranged wedding should never occur!" Dean shouted before running off into the house with the other three watching him.

All that came to Dean's mind was getting married to Arthur tomorrow. Weddings couldn't be pulled off that quick unless they were prepared many months ago. He would like to hope that this was something recent. He was also becoming of age so the timeline even seemed perfect. 

He wouldn't marry anyone that wasn't Cas though. Their engagement was first and more real than his and anyone else's. If he had to he would run away now until his eighteenth birthday and Cas and him could finally be together. He didn't want to but if it was necessary than he would. 

Dean paced back and forth and prayed that the Ketch's wouldn't accept him. He didn't want to leave his family and Lawrence early but he would if he needed to. He was doing it for Cas and him.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm so sorry you had to endure that, Dean," Cas said softly as he stroked Dean's dark brown hair. Dean's head was lying on Cas's lap as they spent their time together in their little hideout. Gabriel was aware and their friends didn't know what they did here. 

Ever since Cas started getting busier, Dean had told them all the same thing he had told his parents. Cas and his family had to move farther since his father had found work in a different town. Charlie, Jo and Sam bought the lie. It was only Sam that knew Cas came to the forest more than often. Dean had also told Cas that Sam knew about their engagement. Cas trusted Sam like Dean did with Gabriel. Ironically both of their brothers knew of their relationships plus Cas met Sam and Dean met Gabriel both Sam and Gabriel had never met before.

Dean supposed one day he would have to introduce them to each other since they would be family. They were total opposites, Gabriel being a trickster and Sam listening to any authority. He hoped they would be friends even though they might not see eye to eye. 

Four days had passed since Mary confessed that she had been talked to about an arranged marriage between with Mrs. Ketch for Arthur and him. It had been Hell and he still didn't know how he had been able to get out of that alive. There were too many voices shouting and arguing inside his home that he felt like he had been getting headaches every second. The only ones who weren't talking were Sam and him. 

His mother thought this was a smart option, if it was still on the table. His father didn't like how this decision was made without his input. And then there was Bobby who agreed and disagreed with it at the same time. Bobby didn't dislike an arranged marriage but he didn't like how Arthur played the victim when the boy insulted Dean who he cares deeply for. Everyone was fighting and Dean couldn't get to say something. 

In the end he didn't. There was still no solution once the voices had went quiet. Dean headed to bed without knowing what they all had agreed on. He honestly didn't think they had seen eye to eye. Someone was going to end up mad and he hoped that wasn't him. He didn't want to marry Arthur. He belonged to Cas and that was that.

"Until I apologize, the Ketch's won't accept me as a potential candidate for their _beloved son._" Dean mocked with a large smile. It made Cas chuckle.

"That's serious stuff, Dean," Cas said with concern. He didn't want anything to happen to his omega. "I'm guessing you didn't apologize?" 

Dean nodded, "You got that right! The Ketch's weren't happy about that or my parents. When it came out that Arthur was the one who started it, Dad wasn't too happy that instead of me not apologizing." 

"You should be allowed to protect yourself," Cas whispered softly. He was thankful Dean knew how to defend himself. More omegas should know. "Thankfully Charlie, Sam and Jo were able to testify." 

Dean exhaled, "Yes, this was brought far. The council leaders heard and found that Arthur was the one at fault. They thought that even though I had argued back, it was good I prevented a fight from happening between Arthur, Sam and Charlie." 

"This was good for _you_ and no one else in layman's terms?" Cas suggested with a small smile.

"Mom is mad and probably embarrassed. I know the omegas will have a bone to pick with her just because of me...Dad will have alphas on his back too most likely. I'm definitely no ordinary omega." Dean explained, getting up to look at Cas. "You sure you know who you're mating?"

Cas claimed Dean's lips and pulled away by inches, his lips close to Dean's, "I've always known what I've been getting myself into. I'm marrying a warrior and you're marrying a gardener." 

Dean burst into laughter by what Cas called himself. If Cas hadn't ever told him that he was a prince of Novak he bet he would've thought the other was the son of a gardener. His boyfriend loved nature for his own good. It made him gleeful. Maybe Cas could have his own garden and show their pups how to plant flowers, fruits and vegetables. Dean could teach their children how to ride Baby too. 

It sounded like a peaceful, relaxing life that he could so get used to. As long as they had each other they had nothing to worry about. 

"What will you be doing when you get back home?" Dean asked curiously. He never got to ask Cas specifically what he did. Clearly the prince had his own duties just as Dean had his own chores. "I'm guessing not pulling pranks with Gabe?" 

Cas's expression changed. His smile contorted to a frown, "Strangely, Gabriel has been a bit distant. It was just yesterday when at dinner he told Father that he hated him." 

Hearing Cas's story definitely felt like a rude awakening. Cas had described his father as a good man and the fact that Gabriel, the brother Cas trusted, had told their father he hated him. Dean didn't know what to think. The fact that Gabriel had been distant from Cas was strange. Both of them were good brothers to each other. It was like them two against their brothers who craved for power. 

From what Dean remembered Gabriel was nineteen. Cas had turned eighteen a week ago and like always, Dean had given him a birthday gift. He had picked out a book from the library. From what Gabriel had mentioned during their first meeting was Cas's love of having journals to jot down anything. Dean had gotten his boyfriend a blank journal and a new feather pen which Cas loved. And then Dean had brought up the story about him and Arthur Ketch. 

"Why would Gabe say that?" Dean could comprehend Gabriel's omega lessons since he had to go through them too but he hadn't told his parents that he hated them. 

Dean would like to hope there was more to the story but as it seems Cas didn't have a clue with what was going behind the scenes. And Gabriel was being distant so it's not like he was telling anyone what was going on. 

Cas shrugged, "I don't get it either...I just remember his tone and his face." Dean couldn't sense any positivity in Cas anymore, just sadness. "Gabriel looked so heartbroken as if he had been betrayed. It was horrible, Dean." 

Dean hadn't ever experienced something similar to Cas's situation and he hoped to never. He couldn't even imagine a reason why Gabriel would feel betrayed. He couldn't say much since he didn't know the whole problem. It seemed like only Gabriel had a clue. Since Gabriel was the only brother close to Cas, Dean hoped the trickster would speak to Cas and clear things up. 

He would hate to ever imagine Sam's and his relationship to ever crumble. He wouldn't want that for Gabriel and Cas. 

Comfortingly, Dean sat up and held Cas who was still in a trance of thoughts, "I'm sorry, Cas, but try not to overthink this. Who knows? Maybe he's having a hard time with his omega lessons?" 

"Mother says things are progressing as best as possible, but Father said they should talk privately about the omega lessons." Cas answered. 

Dean didn't understand what that could mean, "How much do you believe your mom?" He wouldn't have imagined him ever asking anyone that. Everyone should trust both of their parents, not all were good ones though. 

"I'm not sure, Dean," Cas said with a saddened tone that it broke Dean's heart. Cas's family wasn't like his. "Father says family is all we have and we must cherish each other. Words contradict the actions though." 

Dean rubbed Cas's back soothingly, "How so?" 

"Mother has favorites but Father says they love us equally as all parents should love their children. Father thought it was sweet that Mother gave Gabriel the yellow carnation." Cas said with disbelief. They both knew what that flower really meant. 

One would think Cas thought too much due to the fact that his head was buried in books. Some would think Cas as crazy but Dean didn't see it that way. He believed Cas entirely because strangely it wasn't hard to believe if you had an open mind. 

How much could one really say as a royal? Queen Naomi wasn't the king though she may be an alpha. As a beta, King Chuck still had more authority than her. If he found out she favored a child he wouldn't agree with it, Dean believed. 

"I want to say I believe Father and that he loves the four of us equally but why would Gabriel say he hated him? I think there's something going on." Cas said with anger in his eyes. Dean sensed it was the urge to protect someone. Cas wanted to protect Gabriel.

Dean would do the same if something was off with Sam, "You can always bring it up with your Father? Maybe if he had an understanding, respectful son to be an ear he will speak?" 

Cas nodded in agreement, "I think that would be wise...Not for me, but for Gabriel. Gabriel isn't the same sunshine, trickster he's always been." 

"Can he really be all of that if he's an omega?" Dean asked. Gabriel had told him he was envious of him because an omega nobody could get away with things. 

Before Gabriel had presented Cas had always described him as a trickster who had a smile on his face twenty-four seven. He hadn't even met the other and Dean believed his blue eyed boyfriend. Gabriel, an omega like him, would never be the free spirit he was because he would be chained. It was like taking a leaf and using a knife to keep it in place and preventing it from being flown away with the wind. 

Gabriel would never be happy because like Dean, he wasn't supposed to be contained. Dean began realizing his omega brother-in-law and him had more in common that he would've ever thought. 


	14. Chapter 14

As it had seemed the Ketch's were moving out of Lawrence which Dean smile excitedly. His family, excluding Sam, weren't thrilled about the situation but he was. He didn't hate his mother for trying to set him up with Arthur. She just wanted to make that when it came to getting married, mating and having children that his name wasn't left out of the candidate list. Dean was glad that he was no longer on it though. 

He went off to tend to Baby when he saw Sam running out of the house from the corner of his eye. Curiously, his eyes followed Sam's figure as he ran across the marketplace and stopped at a nearby house. It belonged to the Ketch's or it no longer did since they had left two days ago without any intentions of coming back. Mrs. Ketch told Ellen that something tragic must happen for their family in order for them to ever return. 

Dean could care less about the Ketch's now that they were out of Lawrence. He didn't understand why the heck Arthur would ever be interested in him. From what he could tell Arthur was the typical arrogant, macho alpha that wanted to control anyone who was a beta or omega. Dean wasn't anything like that so the fact that Arthur was attracted to him was weird. He stopped thinking about it since the Ketch's were gone and his plan to marry Cas and remain in Lawrence until then was still on.

Discreetly spying on his baby brother, Dean didn't move his eyes from Sam's figure. Who answered to Sam knocking was what puzzled the pieces together. Dean saw as a girl, around Sam's age, with long blonde hair emerged and smiled brightly at Sam. Dean giggled at the thought of what was going on between the two teens. He would guess there was something as he went back to tending to Baby. 

He planted a kiss on Baby's muzzle before heading out. Sam would arrive and Dean surmised that he would be bringing the blonde young lady he must have befriended recently. Dean would like to know her name so she couldn't forever be title Sam's Blonde Haired Lady Friend. He would try his best to not embarrass Sam alone when he mentioned it later.

When he entered his house he found his mother sewing. This was interesting. Dean found out that his mother liked to sew whenever she was stressed out. It had been his father who had told him all about it. He just hoped that she wouldn't talk him into their sewing lessons again. Dean didn't have the patience for it and never wanted to develop the tranquility. 

"Hey Mom," Dean greeted her. She was still sewing so he took one of the three empty seats. "So what's on the agenda today?" He wasn't trying to be funny but he could understand if she thought he was being sarcastic. 

Mary didn't stop or look up, "Rather than starting the day with a lesson, I would figure we should begin with a talk." Dean winced.

Not that he dreaded the conversations he had with his mother but they hadn't improved drastically after he got Baby. His mother and him had small conversations and a comfortable silence that never lasted since Dean hated them. He didn't know when or if they would talk normally and happily again.

When he had started attending his omega lessons it got slightly better and now after the Ketch's, he guessed they were back at square one. 

"Okay...What do you want to talk about?" Dean wanted her to know that he was prepared for whatever was going to come out of her mouth. 

Mary didn't stop sewing instead starting doing it faster meaning she wasn't happy, "Omegas serve a purpose in this world, Dean, an important one at that. We're supposed to carry the next generation. The next leaders. The next peacekeepers. The next—"

"Breeders." Dean said sadly. That was what the world wanted him to do. It's what all omegas were assigned to do. The only reason they were needed. 

Mary ignored the tone in Dean's voice and continued, "Omegas don't _love_ the things they're supposed to do, but they still do them. It's when their time runs out and everyone is on their back when they realize they should have made certain choices." 

_Dad and her marrying and having babies later,_ Dean thought.

"I'm making a mistake by not agreeing to the Ketch's marriage proposal?" Dean guessed was where his mother was coming from. It was so obvious. Once again he wasn't doesn't what omegas do.

It always came down to that. Evidently it always would.

Mary set her work down on her lap, "It was a mistake, Dean. It's hard enough to be wanted by an alpha, but a direct marriage proposal? That's an honor." 

He was wanted though. No one but Sam really knew that he was fine. In all reality he actually found his alpha at the time they would all find appropriate. Cas and him had just kept it a secret. Dean realized throughout time it wasn't no longer just protecting Cas from bad people but he worried about what Cas's reputation would look like if people knew now of their engagement. 

Dean was a commoner. The Ketch's had money and that's why they were able to uproot whenever. His family didn't have that money they had none. His family worked hard for the little money they received. It was crystal clear that Cas was not only ending up with a stubborn omega but a _poor_ stubborn omega. 

He had nothing to his name but his weapons and Baby (whom he loved dearly.) 

Dean didn't want anyone to know Cas was going to end up with a poor boy like him now. Not when Cas was still living at the castle. He would be more assured that Cas wouldn't be affected by his status until they were living in the forest. Both runaways from their homes.

It was hard for him to not tell his mother that he was engaged. He had someone who loved him and would love him until the end of his days. He didn't know what was stopping him but something was. His lips were sealed. And it broke him slowly.

"Mom, I know you worry about me constantly and I know why you do it," Dean didn't want to fight with his mother again. He got up and took her hands, "I'm going to be fine." 

There were tears pouring out of Mary's eyes. She clearly loved her child. "I...I want the best for you, Dean...Why can't you try to want the best for yourself?"

Dean smiled softly, "Because it isn't the best for me, Mom. I know it's strange but it's true. This isn't supposed to be my life." 

Mary shook her head in denial, she took her hands and caressed Dean's face, "Dear, that's what _every_ omega says. They're made for something else, something better." 

"Why don't you believe it? Why don't you believe that I am made for something else?" Dean asked.

Mary sniffled, "Omegas, they're not made for greater things. Our 'greater things' are our mates and pups. It'll be the same for you."

"Arthur Ketch isn't my soulmate, Mom. He's not my John Winchester," Dean loved hearing his mother laugh. He was right. "I'll find my alpha on my own. That's how it should be."

Mary sighed and nodded. She got up from where she sat and took her seeing work with her. She threw it onto the table and embraced her son tightly and lovingly. Dean accepted the hug.

"You know Sam and you mean the world to me. I love you all and your father more than anything. I want you to be happy. It feels like no matter how much I try the same thing is proven." Mary whispers. 

Dean chuckled, "What's that?"

Mary was the one to get out of the hug, she still held onto Dean, "You're unlike any omega that's ever lived." Dean frowned until Mary smiled at him, "And I'd rather have you than a perfect omega son." Dean smiled back at her and kissed her cheeks.

"Thank you, Mom," Dean said. He couldn't wait to introduce Cas to his family. Or when he would surprise his mother with grandchildren one day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Intense scene   
I don't like spoilers so I'm not going to spoil anything (;ŏ﹏ŏ)

Next week would finally be the week of his eighteenth birthday and Dean was counting the seconds. Every morning and night he had gone into the habit of planting a kiss on his straw ring or every letter Cas sent. Luckily Cas was able to write and respond really frequently. He nearly hugged the raven every time he showed up. He didn't want to harm or upset the animal so he stopped himself instantly.

He had always been told that if you're distracted enough that time will go by quicker. He stuck to that belief and kept himself busy until his birthday came. Dean didn't care if that was running around or doing his omega duties he just wanted it to be his birthday already. His mother and him had finally gotten on track to perfecting their relationship again.

Sam had brought over his blonde female friend over for dinner one night. Her name was Jessica Moore and her family had moved, taking the Ketch's house for more work. Jessica's father worked in construction and therefore making wagons and homes was an expertise of his. Ellen had told John that there would be more constructing in Lawrence. 

Jessica was the same age as Sam so they wouldn't know of her race until it was Sam's turn. She was a sweet, caring girl that had manners and seemingly didn't judge. Her family definitely had more money than them and if she was judgemental Dean would have caught it. The one thing he caught were the looks Sam and her exchanged throughout dinner.

He had guessed right. They fancied each other. Dean wondered how long they would wait to actually get involved in a relationship together. Knowing his brother, Sam was a traditionalist. He liked to get to know someone before popping the big question. Dean was the same in a way which was how he found Cas. Dean could picture Sam and Jessica getting married. Who knows? 

Everything had gone perfect so far. It was the beginning of the week so it was a plus that everything was fine. He had gone to check up on Baby and she was fine. Sam was practicing in the back with John and Bobby while Dean was with his mother inside the house doing what omegas did. They were actually making lunch.

They heard footsteps, voices and chuckling entering from the backdoor. While he was setting the table he could hear Bobby and his father giving Sam tips on his fighting stance and how he should aim. Dean rolled his eyes knowing that Sam would improve in time. Even if he ended up a beta or omega (which would be surprising to him) he would still be learning how to fight like him.

"Lunch looks lovely," John said as they all sat down and began to eat. 

Mary smiled at her husband, "How was the practice? I'm hoping Sam did well. You three were really working at it out there." She handed Sam a plate.

"He's doing pretty good," Bobby began. He sighed, "John and I were giving him tips. Needs more practice but within time he'll be fine." 

Dean patted Sam's shoulder, "See Sammy? You're doing perfect. You should show your tricks to Charlie. You two should battle." 

Sam scoffed, "I will totally beat Charlie." 

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Time will tell. But I'd pay to see that fight. Remind me to mention it to her the next time I see her." 

Sam was about to open his mouth when the noise of hooves were heard coming from outside in their backyard. John and Bobby appeared to be on alert while the other three were confused. Dean had never heard that noise before. 

"What's that?" Mary asked looking at both John and Bobby. 

John looked to Bobby and the two alphas were out to uproot from their seats and check out what was going on in the back until footsteps were heard. Before anyone had the chance to do a thing, an older man with curly hair and dressed in knight attire entered the room.

"I'm Sir Metatron, knight to the King Michael of Novak. You're presence, Winchester family, has been summoned by King Michael." The man said perfectly as if he was being controlled by someone else.

John raised an eyebrow, "King Michael? What happened to King Chuck?" Dean gulped. Cas hadn't mentioned this at all.

"King Chuck was poisoned five days ago. Prince Michael, eldest son to the late king, was coronated afterwards. You've been summoned." Metatron said clearly not wanting to repeat himself. He turned and walked towards the backdoor.

_Five days ago?_ Dean had been responding to Cas's letter five days ago and there was no mentioning of the king dying. 

With clenched fists Dean followed right behind his mother. John and Bobby, the alphas, were on alert and were the first ones to exit the house. Mary protectively stood in front of her children. Dean cursed that he didn't have his dagger on him. He didn't want to think that anything bad would happen to them though. 

Why would Michael even be here? There was nothing in Lawrence that concerned him. 

When they exited their home Dean was expecting to see at least three knights and maybe the king. He didn't expect to see anyone else but he was to be surprised apparently. Because in his background was something entirely unexpected and he didn't have the slightest clue if this anything good or bad.

In his backyard was King Michael, formerly a prince, and what he believed to be Queen Naomi. Metatron said Michael had summoned them and the black haired young man with the crown on his head was Michael AKA one of Cas's power hungry older brothers. He assumed the older brown haired woman wearing a crow was Queen Naomi because that had been how Cas described her. Cold, brown haired and a statue without any emotions. 

There were about ten guards present. Four near Michael and Naomi and the other six standing nearby. And of course standing right next to Naomi was none other than the blue eyed prince that Dean had fallen in love with. Cas was present. By the look on Cas's face proved that this wasn't anything good.

"Guards, seize each of them," Michael commanded with a wide smirk on his face. Naomi shared the same look on her face. 

At first there was tension from Bobby and John, the alphas. Dean wished he could've told them not to struggle but he couldn't find the words. He found himself being held by guards as well. Eight were being used to prevent his family from moving. Two going for both Bobby and John since there alphas. Dean wished he had a weapon on him. Unfortunately he hadn't been expecting earning a royal guest to arrive at his home. 

"It is wise that you all cooperate with the procedures, thank you," Michael taunted the family. He walked towards John, smirking at the alpha, "I'm guessing you have no clue why I'm here?" 

Bobby was the one to speak out of the five, "If His Majesty wouldn't mind confirming what the hell he's doing in a tiny town confronting a bunch of hunters." 

Michael eyed Bobby, he lifted his index finger, "Give me _one_ reason to not cut your tongue out." He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, "I'm not here to torture anyone today, sad to say. I'm here for a different reason entirely."

Mary spoke up, "If you would please tell us, Your Excellency, why you've summoned us, we would appreciate it." Anyone would be able to detect the fear in her voice. She wanted none of her family to get hurt.

Michael clapped his hands, "Applause to you, madam, who knows how to treat a king." His eyes landed on each family member, finally landing and staying on Dean. His smirk widened. "Hand me the book, Mother." 

Naomi had been holding a book Dean realized. The queen handed a black journal to one of the guards who approached Michael and handed it to him. Dean watched Cas look at Michael as he opened the book and flipped through a few pages. Dean regrettably knew what that was. 

Dean bit down hard on his lip. As far as he knew the only person who knew about Cas's journal was Gabriel and him. He could only hope that someone else had a clue about it. He didn't want to think Gabriel had told Michael. Why would Michael want anything to do with him though? 

"Do you, John Winchester, know who that is?" Michael asked as he pointed at his younger brother standing next to Naomi. 

John swallowed deeply, "One of your younger brothers I'm guessing? You have three and I've never met them before so I don't have a clue." 

Michael chuckled, "Oh how you're wrong!" He took this as some big joke. Dean felt guilty. His father had known of a prince for a small amount of time. "Your eldest son had introduced you to a little friend he called _Cas_." 

John appeared shock as did Mary and Bobby. Dean was more sad to see Sam's face. Sam was beginning to put the puzzle pieces together and a lot quicker than the rest of his family. They looked betrayed and Dean blamed himself. He still didn't understand how this could be a bad thing. Cas wasn't the first prince so it's not like he would be in the public eye. 

So what if they were engaged? Was everyone mad at them jusf because they didn't inform them? 

"I bet you wouldn't believe me if I tell you that your dear son, Dean, has been engaged to my brother since they were sixteen!" This was stuff Sam knew and he put his head down as their parents and Bobby looked shock.

John shook his head in disbelief, "That can't be..." Dean saw his father's eyes meet his own. "He would've said something." Dean wanted to and he would've if Cas wasn't a prince. 

"Now don't feel too betrayed, John," Michael closed Cas's journal shut and threw it onto the ground as if it were something filthy. He approached Dean. 

Dean felt fear come to him when he saw Michael standing right in front of him. He had only met Gabriel and wondered what the two other brothers were like. If Lucifer was like Michel, he didn't think he wanted to meet him. He just hoped if he met the other Lucifer wasn't looking at him as if he were a piece of meat.

He knew what lustful eyes looked like and those were the type Michael was sending him. They hadn't ever met and the king was looking at him this way. Dean still didn't understand what people saw in him. It's not they would ever have claim on his heart when it already had an owner. 

Michael's lewd looks disturbed him. Dean turned to look away until Michael grabbed his chin with his right hand. 

_Typical controlling alphas with their unnecessary bravado,_ Dean thought as his eyes met Michael's. 

Michael nodded in approval, "You'll do quite fine. I can see what Castiel finds alluring about you." Dean struggled to pull out of Michael's grasp but the king held a strong grip. He whispered, "You've been spoken for but not from my brother." He let go of Dean and walked away from the family.

"I have a proposal for you, Winchester family," Michael spoke as if announcing some grand speech. "Once the omega turns eighteen I'll take him off your hands and he'll be my mate. How does that sound to you all?"

Cas was the first to react, "No!" He lunged forward but was pulled back by one of the guards that was nearby. "No..."

Dean felt his heart break at seeing Cas's reaction. It had already been exposed that Cas was the Prince Castiel of Novak. If there plan to mate was revealed now there'd be nothing they could do. Dean somehow doubted that Michael would give a damn though. 

They weren't mated so they didn't have any claims on each other. 

Michael eyed both John and Mary, "Your son gets to live a life that anyone envies. I am king, do you know what that'll make him? He'll never want for nothing. Isn't that what you pathetic beings want?" 

There were no answers but Dean could see how tempted his mother was to say something. He also noticed that something was forcing her to keep her mouth shut.

"Michael, please don't..." Dean looked over and saw Cas's saddened face. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. Cas fell to his knees. Everyone was shocked. An alpha begging on his knees. Michael turned to his brother. "I'm begging you to not do this." 

Michael scoffed, "Do what, baby brother?" Dean wanted to punch Cas's older brother by how the man was mocking him. "Neither you have mated and that's not my fault really. What stopped you, huh? You couldn't handle being mated to a commoner?" 

Cas's eyes were on Dean's, "I love him...I wanted to do things right. I was being nice and proper...I wanted to treat him correctly."

"Where does being nice take you?" Michael teased Cas. "You've lost your shot, Cas. It's now for the real alphas to try out, don't you think?" More tears continued pouring from Cas's eyes. Dean wished he could wipe them away and kiss Cas to comfort him. 

Obviously what they all truly wanted to do they couldn't. The only person who was getting their way was Michael. The king of Novak. 

Michael went back to the Winchester family, specifically looking and speaking to Dean, "Now Dean, you get to make this choice. And for now I'll give you some motivation." He signaled the guards holding John. 

The next thing that happened had everyone with widened eyes and gaped. One of the guards put their sword through John's back and the man winced in pain. 

"John!" Mary screamed. 

Everyone was beginning to struggle as they were restrained. The guard removed his sword and allowed Mary to tend to her injured husband. Mary was sobbing as she held her husband in her arms. Bobby, Sam and Dean were still being seized as the other guards watched Mary. They knew she wouldn't try anything though.

Michael smirked at Dean, both males looking at each other, "You have two options, Dean. One, your family lives and you be my mate. Or two, your family dies and I forcibly take you. I must warn you, you'll prefer the first one over the second." 

The other guards were summoned and followed Michael and Naomi as they began to leave. Bobby, Sam and Dean ran to Mary and John. Dean looked back to see Cas's apologetic face. He had been forcibly pulled up from the ground by one of the guards. 

Dean looked at Cas longer, mouthing "I love you." Cas hadn't been expecting it. He smiled sadly and was dragged away bt one of the guards. One would think to blame Cas but Dean couldn't. The only one he blamed right now was the man that was sitting on the throne. The man who had forcibly stolen his hand from Cas. 

"No, no, no!" Dean turned back to see his mother enter a breakdown as his father's eyes went shut. Dean didn't realize until he saw Sam's tears that moments ago it had been his father's last time his eyes would ever open.

Mary sobbed hard, holding her deceased husband while Bobby was thinking hard. Dean surmised that Bobby was planning out what to do. Dean felt tears fall from his face. It may have been Michael that killed his father, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. 

No, he couldn't. If he blamed himself than he was blaming Cas too. He couldn't do that. It was all of Michael's fault. 

Dean made a promise. Michael was going to pay for this. Dean hated to admit it but Michael would pay for his father's death with his life. Dean swore that he was going to kill Michael.

He didn't know when but Michael would die. 


	16. Chapter 16

The last thing he wanted to do was leave his room and go outside where the funeral was being attended. His family couldn't pay for an extravagant funeral but Ellen, a good friend of John's, had been the one to buy them an urn for his ashes. Dean didn't want to he present but he couldn't be alone with his own thoughts. He didn't want to be alone during this moment.

Bobby or anyone else had to get him out of his room. Once he was dressed in his black attire he left his room and went through the backdoor and found the crowd that there making there way towards the large apple tree they had. John had been cremated and now the urn full of his ashes was on a table as a priest spoke out at the funeral with family and friends. 

"We are here today to remember a dear friend, a loving husband and father, a leader and a son," the priest began as he looked at John's urn. He continued, "John Henry Winchester was an alpha that everyone could look up to. He was a wonderful husband to his wife, a devoted father to his two sons. Surely at the end all he could think about was his family and hoping that they could continue without him." 

The tears and guilt wouldn't stop and Dean wished it all would. He tuned out the priest's words and memories of his father were invading his mind. Everything his father taught him. Anything he's ever said to him. After finding out that he was an omega with all his words and actions. Dean didn't know why his father was gone. He shouldn't be gone. He never got to meet his future grandchildren.

Mary was being watched very often but anyone. Ellen and Missouri had made it their job to keep two eyes on Mary. It wasn't uncommon for mates to want to join their deceased mate and kill themselves. Dean didn't want to think that his mother would leave Sam and him here on their own so he thanked the two women for watching his mother. 

Jessica had attended and Dean was relieved that someone was able to comfort Sam. Jo was with her father at home and Charlie had gone on another trip with her mother. Dean didn't need anyone to comfort him. He just wanted Cas here. Cas had the right words all the time. If only he could hear Cas's voice now maybe he wouldn't be freaking out. 

He couldn't blame himself but he pondered on the possibility that others would think it was him. He could care less about what people outside his family believed. Dean wanted to know if his mother, Bobby and Sam blamed him. It would break him if they did. It was a battle between his mind, he wanted to know and he didn't want to know. 

No one had talked to him since everyone was doing something. Michael had spared everyone else from finding out. Even if someone found out that Michael had killed an innocent man it was the Winchester's against the king. And the king could execute who he wished. Michael had all the power in Novak and Dean was realizing how dangerous that was. 

When Cas had mentioned Michael and Lucifer wanting to be king, Dean hadn't thought anything about it. Obviously only one of them would be king which was the eldest. There were bad, corrupted people on this world and it seems that someone like that was sitting on the throne. Unknown to anyone there was a dictator not a king wearing the crown. Something had to be done. 

The only person that more than likely had an idea of how to act on this would be Cas. Michael was Cas's brother so he would know all about him. If Lucifer was similar to Michael, Dean didn't know if he wanted the second prince on the throne. Naomi had allowed Michael to do as he wished so she couldn't take the crown. Gabriel was an omega and the royal court wouldn't want that. 

The last option was Cas. 

Throughout the day all he could think about was giving up Cas. Gabriel, the trickster and an omega, wouldn't get the crown. No omega was allowed to sit on the throne unless it was a last resort. The only other person was Cas who was the fourth prince in line and an alpha. Cas fit the description for the position of king. But no way he would fit the description for the one to rule beside a king.

Even Dean doubted that Michael would treat him as great as he made it sound. No way Naomi would let her favorite son marry a commoner. If anything he'd be a plaything for Michael until he got bored of him and swapped him for something young and pretty. If Cas got the crown, Dean didn't want anyone to degrade him because of his choice of mate. It was different when Cas was just going to be a prince.

He ran off to Bobby's house and headed to Baby's stable. He cried. Baby got tears on her head. She began licking his face in comfort. Dean was grateful for her but nothing would improve his mood. The thought of giving away Cas to the kingdom was making him lose his mind. It was either have Michael as a king or lose Cas. Dean wasn't wining either way, but no one would have to endure Michael's corrupt ruling.

No good king killed a man he knew was innocent. His father had done nothing wrong.

"Here this is a note from Prince Castiel," he turned to see a girl with dark red hair dressed in a servant dress with a cloak over her shoulders. She held a piece of paper.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the girl. He didn't know how much he could really trust her. He was beginning to not trust that the letter he got not long ago from Cas were from him. Dean believed they had been forged by Michael when he had discovered him in Cas's journal. It wasn't that farfetched.

He didn't know if he could believe this note was from Cas especially with what had happened with his father. 

"How am I supposed to believe this actually from him?" Dean questioned the girl.

The girl stepped forward, "I'm Anna Milton, a servant of Castiel's. I give you my word that it's from him. He said it was important that I give this to you." 

Dean took the paper. When he looked up Anna was gone. Once upon a time Cas had brought up that he befriended lots of servants since he saw them as helpers than slaves and he treated them respectfully. It wouldn't surprise him if most of his friends were the castle servants. 

Maybe Anna was one of them.

He opened the note. He skimmed through it first before reading it twice to make sure he got all the details.

_Dear Dean,_  
_I'm dearly sorry for the tragedy that has followed us. I didn't want this to happen and I never expected it. I hope your father is okay and I pray that he recovers. I don't know what's going on. Unfortunately this is the only piece of writing that you've received from me that has been real. The previous letter wasn't mine. Michael had someone copy my handwriting. I'm truly sorry, my love._   
_Apologizes won't solve anything though. I don't know who to trust but you. I don't want to admit but Gabriel and my servant, Anna, are the only ones who are aware of my journal. I believe it was Gabriel, maybe I'm only saying it was him because of how distant he's become. He didn't attend Father's funeral. Something needs to be done. I'm starting to realize that Novak doesn't need a king like Michael._   
_Meet me in the forest tonight. I miss you so. I love you, Dean and I understand if your mind has changed. Be careful, my love._   
_Sincerely,_  
_Castiel_

Dean held onto the note closely and shut his eyes. He had picked up Cas's journal after yesterday. He would've looked inside but stopped himself. It wasn't his business. When he would see Cas he would give it back to him. This was Cas talking to him and he had to see his alpha. 

They had many things to discuss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Winchester family ಥ_ಥ


	17. Chapter 17

He would keep his promise and go see Cas. If his father had still been alive he might've forbidden him from seeing Cas ever again but it would've been futile. Cas was everything to him and no would had the ability to make him want another. There was no way that he was going to be with Michael. He had confirmed this in his head until he remembered what he had lost recently.

Michael killed his father. The man was ruthless and gave a damn about no one. Dean didn't doubt he'd kill his family if he rejected him. As he snuck out of his house all he could picture was his family's corpses surrounding him. The only answer that came to mind was for his family to leave Lawrence and go into hiding. It would be the only way for him to not accept Michael's proposal.

He wanted to be with Cas but there was a different fate for Cas now that there was a twisted king on the throne. There was too much on his mind. It wouldn't be long until his birthday and he didn't doubt that Michael would make a grand appearance so he could take him. For now all that could be done was to talk to Cas. 

The forest appeared frightening in the night sky. It had taken his eyes a bit to adjust to the darkness. He wouldn't taken a lantern but he didn't want to disturb anyone. He would have to be clever and discreet about this. There was still a week until his birthday and he would have to this wisely. No longer did Cas and him have the luxury of secrecy. 

Regardless of the darkness he knew his way to the forest and where Cas met him. He had been walking this path for nearly eight years. He would still remember if he stopped doing so suddenly. 

"Dean!" His mind was put at ease when he could see Cas's form. He ran into the other, nearly tackling him to the ground. Cas caught him and held him tightly. Dean wrapped his arms around the other, tears threatening to fall from his cheeks.

Dean nuzzled his face into Cas's chest, "Oh Cas...I've missed you so much. You don't know how much." 

Cas rubbed his hands around Dean's back, closing his eyes as he indulged in their loving moment, "I've missed you too, Dean, I really have...I'm so sorry for everything that has happened." 

Dean pulled away with his arms still on Cas, "What happened, Cas? How...How could this be happening?" 

"So much has happened and my mind is still processing it. One minute my father is dead and the next Michael is dragging me all the way to Lawrence without telling me why." Cas explained. 

Dean felt bad for Cas that he lost his father. It sounded like King Chuck was a good person. From seeing Queen Naomi's coldness Dean didn't know how the nice man could've picked her as a mate to rule beside him. Questions that he wouldn't ever get the answers to now that Cas's father was dead. Cas and him had both lost their fathers that they loved to death.

Being with Cas now made him want to just think favorable thoughts. They couldn't daydream anymore. Now they had to face reality. A reality Dean hadn't thought would ever come to them. 

"Cas, Michael can't be king," Dean said sadly. He had thought about this for too long. 

Cas sighed, "I'm start to realize that now." He appeared exhausted and sad at the same time. Dean could only imagine what was going through his head. "Michael wants control. He's making sure no one takes the crown from him." 

Cas's words were believable. If Michael was making sure no one took his place, how far would be go? Where that leave his brothers and him? 

"How far has he gone?" Dean kept in mind that Cas and him were both losing people they cared about. Chuck and John had been the first to go. Who would be next?

"While we were in Lawrence someone had set Lucifer's chambers aflame. They found ashes. He's dead. Gabriel hasn't talked to me. Mother says he doesn't care which is why he's locked himself in his room." 

Nothing was going good anywhere and for either of them. He couldn't blame his family from remaining quiet since the wound of losing his father was still fresh. In his own home Cas might as well be a prisoner. He couldn't trust anyone. At least in his own home Dean didn't have corrupted family members killing people off for power.

He was still sad to hear about Gabriel. There was no word from him. It was as if the prince was MIA. Anything Cas had to go on was words from his mother. To him it felt like there was a large brick wall blocking Cas from getting to Gabriel. In his letter Cas was convinced Gabriel had told Michael since his brother had been distant. Maybe he hadn't but no one had time to ask those questions. 

There were other things they had to concern themselves with.

"What do we do Cas? No one else will be taking action?" Dean questioned his boyfriend. He removed his arms from Cas, "I've come to the terms that...That someone else will need to take the throne." 

If Cas could comprehend what he was talking about he didn't say anything. From Cas's confused look Dean continued. He smiled sadly and stroked Cas's face lovingly. It reminded him of when everything was normal and no one had died. 

When all they did was daydream about a life together in peace and bliss. 

"They won't ever allow an omega to take a throne on their own so it can't be Gabriel. And from what you're saying he's gone AWOL," Dean began with the same bewildered look from Cas. He didn't want to continue but he had to, "Cas, _you_ need to be the king of Novak." 

Cas chuckled, "I have never thought of myself as a leader or to ever wear the king's crown. I hadn't ever been prepped. I'd be a horrible king. I'm too soft is what Mother said." 

Dean shook his head. He held Cas's face in his hands, "You'd be the perfect king, Cas. You need to have faith. Novak needs a benevolent man, not a malicious one." The next words shattered him, "And you'll need a worthy mate as a queen."

It wouldn't be him. He'd be Michael's plaything for sure and he'd end up mated to an alpha female of some sort. No one would ever accept a poor omega as queen. It was either Novak or Cas. A thousand lives ruined over his want to be with the alpha that completed him. 

He didn't want more people dying. This was just how things were supposed to be. 

Cas nodded, "I will, won't I?" Dean leaned into Cas's touch as he caressed his face. "Thank heavens that I've already found one." 

Dean was thrown off balance. "What?" He didn't think Cas was saying the right thing. He must've heard wrong. "Cas, don't you know what I said? You'll need to find—"

"Why must I go searching when I've found my mate?" Cas removed his hands and dragged Dean towards a large tree by the waist. He lightly pressed Dean's back onto the tree, "By my side will be you, no one else." 

Dean shook his head, "Cas, I'm not suitable for that position."

Cas ghosted his lips on Dean's at any second he was ready to kiss him. "Remember Dean? I'm yours and you are mine. You're my family I love you. I always will." 

Dean smiled, "Cas, I love you too, but I don't know if I even fit the standards for being considered royal." 

"Damn the standards and rules, Dean. You will be the queen of Novak. Your family will be safe and so will the rest of the citizens of Novak. Michael is going down." Cas promised him before kissing Dean amorously. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's neck. He broke the kiss, "What are we to do, Cas? We need a plan." 

"Run away with me, Dean. Michael will come when you turn eighteen. There's still a week until that time. Convince your family to leave Lawrence. I'll come to you in the beginning of the next week with a map for your family to head to my Aunt Amara's. She'll protect them." Cas reassured his boyfriend. 

Dean hadn't heard him mention an Amara before. "Who is she? You've never brought her up." 

"She's my father's older sister. Father told me in case of an emergency find Amara and she'll be our protector. No one will harm your family, I swear, Dean." Cas explained. 

Dean nodded. He would find a way to persuade his family. If it meant lying to them than so be it. His family just needed to be out of Lawrence before Michael cake back. 

"And what about us?" Dean asked. He needes to know what they were going to do. They were stopping Michael but he needed to know how. "How are we stopping Michael?" 

Cas set his forehead on Dean's, "We're not the only ones with a kingdom. Other kingdoms exist and we'll need to gain allies. This will start a war but we need all our chess pieces on the board." 

"We'll be gaining allies?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows. They would be meeting some new people. "It'll all end with bloodshed?" It wasn't what anyone wanted but something needed to be done.

Cas sensed Dean's grief over the thought, "I know but as long as we defeat Michael. It's needs to be done." Dean nodded, agreeing to Cas's plan. Cas was relieved, "When we run we'll find an inn. It won't be a perfect place, but we can mate there."

Dean giggled at the thought of where they'd be mating, "It could be worst. At least we're not mating in the forest on the ground." Cas agreed with that. 

The sound of horse hooves were heard and the sounds of men. They both could smell the aroma of alphas nearby. Cas turned to see knights on horses making their way.

"Is Michael keeping tabs on you?" Dean asked with fear. Once Cas and him eloped the plan to dethrone Michael would begin. 

Cas shrugged as he glared at the knights, "I'm not sure..." He turned back to Dean, "You need to go, Dean. Don't mention the plan to anyone. I'll give you the map the beginning of next week and your family will need to be on their way. I'll be there to take you too. I promise." 

Dean nodded and for one last time he kissed Cas. Once the kiss was over Dean ran off back to Lawrence. It was just in time since Cas ran from the knights. 

Unknown to these two lovebirds it would be their last moment for a very long time.


	18. Chapter 18

Talking to his family wouldn't be a walk in the park. Since Bobby had been threatened he would have to leave Lawrence too. Things were more complex than Dean realized. Still things needed to be done. When Cas came with the map they would have to leave. They couldn't take everything with them but just enough. Dean believed that Amara didn't live anywhere nearby if they needed a map.

Two days had gone by. It was breakfast morning and Bobby had stayed with them while heading home to tend to his horses too. Ellen and Missouri told Bobby to keep a close eye on Mary since she was grieving. It made things easier when he would be telling them all that they would be leaving Lawrence. 

Dean hadn't touched his food. Mary was pale and frozen as she sat in her usual seat. Bobby was eating and watching everyone. Then there was Sam who was playing with his food looking miserable. Dean would fix this. He had to.

"I have something to confess." Dean broke the silence. No one but Bobby looked at Dean. It wouldn't be easy to get Mary's and Sam's attention. "It's really important." 

Bobby picked up his cup of water, "Whatever it is, spit it out, Dean." Bobby spoke without anger. He was curious to what Dean had to say.

"I met... I met with Cas yesterday. There's something wrong with Michael. He's not the right king for Novak. He needs to be dethroned." Dean started watching everyone.

Bobby exhaled, "Dean ya shouldn't be saying stuff like that. People won't like that." 

"I'm honest, Bobby. Cas and I are going to find a way to stop him. We planned it out and everything. Mom, Sam and you need to leave Lawrence as soon as possible." Dean continued.

"Boy, ya don't know what you're—" Bobby was cut off by Dean. 

"I swear Bobby something needs to be done! We're going to go something. If you just listen to me then everything could be done. Believe—" 

Mary slammed her cup onto the table harshly. Everyone's eyes were on the female omega. 

"Mom?" Sam stopped playing with his food.

Mary had her head down and her hands tightly clutching her cup, "Dean, stop it. What you're saying is nonsense." 

Dean didn't know what to say. She was mourning at the moment. She was distraught. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. 

"Mom, it's true. Please listen to me. Cas and I are going to take care of everything." Dean tried reassuring his mother.

Mary shook her head, "No, Dean. We'll do as we're told. King Michael's orders will need to be followed. He's the _king_." 

Dean angrily got up from his seat, "I'm sorry that Dad is gone. I really am. I feel horrible but I wasn't the one who put a sword through him! Those were Michael's orders not mine!" 

"Dean, don't fight with your mother. There's nothing we can do." Bobby said. The man wanted no fights.

Dean looked at his uncle, "I feel horrible and I do blame myself for Dad's death. Michael should be punished and dethroned and that's what Cas and I are doing." 

Mary rose from her seat, "Don't you get it, Dean? You're once again living in a dream! Being in love with a prince? You mean _nothing_ to him."

Dean's eyes widened at the hurtful words from his mother. It hurt because he believed that he wasn't worth it to Cas. They may love each other but they were cut from totally different cloths. Both born from two different worlds. It was like a bird and fish falling in love. Dean had no wings to fly up into the sky with Cas. 

His mother was wrong. If Cas was using him he would've known by now. Cas wouldn't have been his best friend if all he wanted was someone to play with. Their situation wasn't easy but they loved each other. 

"I love Cas. He's my soulmate and my alpha. I'm begging you to listen. I'm going to make this right." Dean promised them. 

Mary wasn't listening, "How will you make things better, Dean? You can't bring your father back. He's gone forever!"

Dean opened his mouth to continue his argument until there was noise coming from outside of the house in the front. It was the sound of a mob of people talking loudly. Bobby was the one to get up and head to the door to see what was going on. 

"What's going on, Bobby?" Sam had been the one to find their voice and ask. 

Bobby didn't say anything. Dean was on alert. He didn't get to react since there were guards flooding into the house. Dean flinched when he saw them tackle Sam and seize his mother. Dean turned to see that one of the knights Michael had brought days ago. Metatron was in the room with a large smirk. 

He didn't trust the man at all. Whether he was rooting for Michael or had his mind twisted by the new king's words Dean didn't like the man.

"Dean, it's good to see you again," Metatron greeted the seventeen year old. 

Dean gulped as he saw two guards go behind him. He didn't have his dagger with him again. 

"What are you doing here? Did Michael send you?" Dean spat at the man.

Metatron wasn't affected. Seemingly he was amused, "I would correct you but you will be screaming his name when he gets his hands on you." 

He tried to not think about that in appropriate or inappropriate way. "Like hell he'll be doing that." Dean said bitterly. He'd rather die than be anyone's little whore.

Metatron chuckled, "Shall we test that? Bring them all." He turned around and retreated back to the outside. 

Dean struggled as the two alpha guards dragged him outside of his house. He saw his mother and Sam being dragged from behind him. The voices became louder as he got outside. He was astonished to see what had been going on right outside of his house.

All of the citizens of Lawrence were near his house. In front of the Winchester household was a carriage designed as a cell in a dungeon. There were two horses attached and a man with a long wavy brown hair and a wicked grin on his face. Without any clue with what was going on all he felt was fear.

"What's going on here?" It was Ellen. Dean spotted Charlie and Jo in the crowd woth concerned faces. Ellen turned to Metatron, "Why have you seized the Winchester's?"

Metatron held his high up when talking to the female alpha, "King Michael has made an official detainment for Dean Winchester." 

Ellen narrowed her eyes, "Why is this boy being imprisoned? He's done no wrong." 

Metatron signaled one of the guards who came by with a rolled up scroll in his hands. Metatron took it and passed it to Ellen. 

"Whoever interferes with the detainment of one Dean Winchester is to be regrettably be detained themselves, be trialed and sentenced to death by King Michael." Ellen read the scroll with a frown. She put it down and glared at Metatron. 

Metatron grinned. The woman and everyone else would cooperate unless they wanted to hang. "Guards put him in." 

Hell broke loose. 

Dean began struggling more as the guards dragged him towards the enclosure with bars to prevent him from exiting. He tried pulling away but it was futile. The guards were strong alphas following orders. He was going in unless someone saved him. 

"DEAN!" Sam screamed as he tried pulling away from the guards who were holding back. Dean tried and like Sam he failed.

His mother and Bobby were trying to remove themselves from those restraining them. Dean saw Charlie and Jo being blocked by Missouri and Jo's father. He didn't know what to feel. Everyone was watching him as he was going to be imprisoned and taken somewhere else that wasn't home.

Michael had said when he turned eighteen. It hadn't been then. He was still seventeen. The bastard hadn't even kept his side of the deal! Cas and him had been tricked. He could only wonder what was happening to Cas. With Michael as king and Cas's older brother Dean worried for his boyfriend. 

When he was thrown inside and locked he put his arms through the bars. This couldn't happening. Everything was going wrong. His world was crumbling. His family couldn't even properly say goodbye to him. They were still being held back by the guards. 

In no time the carriage was going and he stopped seeing the familiar faces of Lawrence. He could hear his name being called until he was too far to hear them. At that moment he was nowhere near Lawrence and those he loved dearly. 

Feeling defeated he stopped and sobbed. He had cried a bit at his father's funeral. Dean hadn't cried because he knew he would be avenging his father. It felt like he was being chained while screaming and no could hear him. 

What was he to do? 


	19. Chapter 19

Night time had arrived by the time the carriage stopped. Dean had lost the want to be conscious. All he wanted to do was lie down and think. It was hard to plan anything. He had cried himself to sleep. Panicking had exhausted him. The countless questions without answers bothered him. He was lost in all reality. No one had answers for him. 

Where was he going? He was getting his answer soon enough when he saw the carriage get closer to a town with numerous people staring at him. The carriage continued its way into the town and he could sense alphas, betas and omegas everywhere. It reminded him of Lawrence a bit. Of course it was nothing like his hometown since it wasn't home. 

The little brown worn down sign with the engraving CONCORDIA told him this was the town he was in. Due to his sleep he didn't know how far the carriage had gotten. He cursed himself for not paying attention. As the carriage kept going he eyed the town. He would be leaving the town so he needed to know as much as he could about it. 

When the carriage stopped Dean flinched. He heard the man, Don Harding (is what Metatron had called him) talk to two other male alphas. Dean glared at the three men. They both turned and snickered at him. If he had time to kill each and every one of them he would do so. He couldn't waste his time unfortunately. It was too precious.

Dean took a look at where he was. There was a large building with a sign on top that said HEX: OMEGA BROTHEL. He swallowed deeply. Brothels hadn't been practiced but he had heard that some still existed in smaller towns. Luckily Lawrence didn't have one. Brothels were atrocious forms of omega Hell. He was puzzled though. Michael had "claim" on him but he had been delivered to a brothel? 

The large doors to the brothel opens widely and out came guards. Dean eyed the alphas as they made their way to the carriage. Don followed right behind them with the keys in his hand. Dean wished he had his dagger with him. He didn't and the alphas would keep him in line. 

He was dragged all the way to the brothel doors that were wide open for him. There was a woman with long black hair, pale skin, red lips and dressed in black. She was wearing a necklace with a glowing green gem necklace. 

The woman nodded at the guards, "Thank you, guards." She smiled at Dean and extended her hand, "Hello Dean I'm Broomhilda. I'm the brothel keeper at Hex. They say you're an omega." 

Dean didn't trust the female alpha. Why would someone to even run brothels? He wanted to insult her but he wanted answers. He needed to know Michael's every move.

Why would he send him here if he was so eager to have him?

"I can care less about who you are. Why am I here?" Dean asked with intimidation. Broomhilda would more than likely be unaffected as no alpha was scared of omegas. 

Broomhilda sighed, "Why don't you follow me inside, Dean? We can speak cordially. I don't want to harm you or anything." 

Dean didn't get a choice since the guards were dragging him inside the brothel once Broomhilda turned and went inside. Dean felt chills run down his spine when he went inside. The entrance contained a desk with a woman sitting right behind it and a door that lead further inside. There were candles mounted on the dark red walls. Broomhilda went through the door with Dean being forced to follow. 

Down the hallway was three doors; one at the end, at the left and right. Broomhilda entered the one at the left that had a sign nearby saying BROOMHILDA'S OFFICE. Dean went in as well. What he saw shocked him. Broomhilda's office would be considered nice if it wasn't full of skulls and bones. The alpha sat behind her desk and ordered the guards to strap Dean onto one of the two chairs there. 

He attempted to struggle as he was strapped. The office door opened and in came was a female beta with red hair and dark pink lips. In her right hand was a little bottle filled with vibrant green liquid and a spoon in her left. Dean didn't have to watch and see that the woman was going to try and give him that. The guards had to hold him down for the woman to give him a spoonful of the green liquid. It tasted horrible. 

"Thank you, Claudette," Broomhilda thanked the beta who exited the office. "Guards he's been sedated. You can wait outside the door." The guards nodded and exited the room with Claudette. 

Dean gagged, "What the hell did you give me?!" He felt sluggish all of a sudden. His eyes were becoming heavy and he wanted to lie down. 

Broomhilda feigned a sympathetic smile, "Just to help you cooperate is all. You're luckier than the other omegas here, you know? Not all have claims like you." 

Dean struggled to keep both of his eyes open. "Oh? You have claimed omegas in your damn brothel?" 

"Some alphas send them here. There are a few, not all. Most sold by family or found. I'd consider yourself lucky. Not all end up with happy endings if they don't find someone wanting them." Broomhilda explained. 

Dean took the woman's words into consideration. What the hell was she going on about? Anyone in a brothel was just a whore. They would end up raped or used to pleasing others sexually. It wasn't any happily ever after but it sounded like it was death itself.

How many omegas died here? 

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned the woman. He didn't like her already so he didn't care if he disrespected her. 

Broomhilda intertwined her hands and set them on the desk, "So many pretty, young faces...Just to be _wasted_. Used goods all in the flesh." Dean glanced at the green gem that was glowing vibrantly.

"People like you only care about the money you receive from sellers that are pathetic idiots selling flesh and blood." Dean spat at the woman.

Broomhilda chuckled, "Oh Dean it's not all about the money, you know? I take payment to a whole different level. I don't crave for jewels either."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Oh are you so sure about that?" He glued his eyes on her necklace, "And what could you possibly want more than money?" 

Broomhilda smirked widely but kept anything she wanted to really say to herself. She got up from where she sat, "No more talking about me. Let's talk about the king's demand, shall we?" 

Dean shuddered at the mentioning of Michael. He was in here because of the selfish, cruel bastard. He couldn't wait until he was killing him. He wanted him to suffer. 

"Michael has set a two year detainment. I keep you here, unharmed and untouched, for two years he'll get me my payment. I'm being paid handsomely for this, by the way, so don't piss off anyone and get yourself bruised up. It all falls on me." Broomhilda said as she picked up a scroll like the one Metatron gave Ellen.

Dean didn't like the sound of Michael's demand. "I'm staying here in this hellhole for two years? ...I'll be twenty by then." 

Two years no Cas. 

Two years of imprisonment. 

Two years no family and friends.

What the hell was going on? 

"Why doesn't Michael just come get me and lock me in the dungeons at the main city?" Dean could feel exhaustion eat at him. He didn't want to sleep though.

Broomhilda set the scroll down. "You can ask him yourself. Omegas with claims on them have visitors. He said he'll stop by once you've been detained." 

"Screw him..." Dean muttered groggily as he felt his head roll back. He was so tired. _Screw everyone helping Michael,_ Dean thought. 

His conversation with Broomhilda had finished. With his eyes shut closed he could still hear and feel things. Guards had gotten back inside and were dragging him elsewhere. He could hear Broomhilda's voice. She was talking and her voice got farther. He got further into the brothel.

He wished they hadn't given him that green liquid. He would have seen where he was being taken. 

Blue eyes, black hair, sweet smile and flowers was all Dean dreamt about as he was thrown into a cell. 

  
✯✯_** Destiel** _ ✯✯

  
"Is he going to wake up anytime soon? They say it wears off within twenty four hours, but I was asleep for three days before I woke up..." A male whispered as he kept his blue eyes were set on Dean's unconscious figure. 

Dean's eyes slowly opened. All his senses were coming back. The scent of blood, alcohol and an unmated omega filled his nostrils. He heard a male voice belonging to the unmated omega. His mouth was dry and it felt like he had been asleep for years. This was one of the worst feelings he had ever experienced in his entire life.

Memories slowly pillaged into his brain as he gained fill consciousness. Metatron. Being taken from Lawrence. The brothel called Hex. Broomhilda. The green liquid. Dean licked his lips and slowly lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes. 

After a few seconds his eyes had adjusted and now his full sight was back. His eyes landed every detail of his surroundings. He was in a cell that was locked. The walls, floor and ceiling were stained from all sorts of unknown substances. He was lying on hay that was extremely uncomfortable. Another thing was that he wasn't alone. 

There was another male sharing the cell. He was an unmated omega and looked nothing like Dean. This omega had a mop of curly black hair and blue eyes. The only thing they possibly had in common was being the same race. Dean looked at his clothes to realize they were dressed in the similar outdit.

A black tunic with black trousers.

"Hi..." Dean didn't know how to greet the stranger. He cleared his throat, "Um, I'm Dean Winchester?" He guessed it could've gone worst.

The curly haired omega replied. "I'm Will Graham." Will had decided to carry out the introductions, "We're cellmates it seems."

"I don't plan on staying here much longer. I have something important to do. I can't and won't stay here." Dean told Will as he slowly attempted to get up just to go back down. 

Will approached him, resting a hand on Dean's shoulder, "I wouldn't do that. The restraint potion Broomhilda gives every omega takes its time to completely wear off."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the omega, "How do you know?" 

"I've been here for a month. Seen all sorts of omega enter." 

"And me?" Dean asked him.

"Forty eight hours." Will replied.

Dean slowly, with the help of Will, got up from his small makeshift bed of hay. He approached the door made of bars. "Like I said, I'm getting out of here." 

"No one has ever escaped here before," Will mentioned. "Broomhilda keeps eyes on every omega. It's impossible."

Dean had to make allies. The only way he was going to escape a brothel was with help. "Help and join me?" 

"How?" Will asked.

"We have to find whatever way we can, Will." Dean didn't know the other omega much which was why he wasn't sure of how much information he could give him on his situation. "I have something really important I must do...It affects a bunch of people. I need to get out of here." 

The other onega stared intensely and deeply into Dean's green irises. To Dean, it felt like the blue eyed omega was reading him. It wasn't the usual reading people did when meeting someone - it was something different. 

He didn't question it and just waited for Will to respond. 

"We'll find a way...I have someone to return to." Dean knew exactly what that felt like but he couldn't return to Cas yet although he yearned for his mate's presence. "We'll be getting out of here." 


	20. Chapter 20

Locked inside of his own chambers was beyond insane. Michael was taking things too far and Castiel couldn't stand it one bit. It was getting too much. Michael's actions were unnecessary. He had already gone above and beyond when he went to Lawrence and killed John Winchester. Castiel vouched that Dean's father was an innocent man. No one was perfect but Michael had been cruel. 

The fact that Michael wanted to claim Dean as his own made his blood boil. He begged his older brother to not do anything, to not lay a claim on Dean. Michael had been right about one thing. Castiel hadn't mated with Dean. He didn't regret his choice. John would've preferred his son to be mated at an appropriate age and Castiel would honor that. 

He nearly ran from the knights days ago the last time he saw Dean. They had caught him and dragged him back home (which was becoming Hell) and he was forced to answer to Michael in the throne room. Of course standing right beside Michael was their mother who was twisting things for her. By being an influence on Michael she implanted her own choices through Michael.

After he denied to answer that he met up with Dean, Michael had locked him in his room. All of his meals were brought to him and his mother was keeping two eyes on him with a guard in the room. He cooperated without the desire to. He wanted to scream at his mother and chose to be bitter and short with her instead. Naomi hadn't been bothered by the way her youngest was treating her.

Days passed and it would be two more days until the beginning of Dean's birthday week. He had to find a way out of his room. Maybe he would ask Anna for help? She was the one giving him his meals and taking the trays whenever he finished. The only reason why he was being compliant was so they could stop bothering him and he could continue with his plan.

He didn't understand how Michael had found out that he was meeting with Dean. Anna promised to be discreet towards anyone when she went to deliver the message. He guessed Michael had him followed all the way to the forest near Lawrence. It was what made sense to him.

Castiel wanted out of his room. He had many books to read but he couldn't find it in himself to read a thing. He just wanted to get out. He was trapped, a prisoner. 

"Stop pacing, Castiel," Naomi was sitting at the edge of Castiel's bed. She was watching her son in amusement, "Why don't you find something to busy yourself with?" 

Castiel didn't stop for the woman he called mother, "No thank you. I'm angered at the man _pretending_ to be a king."

Naomi glared at Castiel, not liking the insult towards her favored son, "I don't like that, Castiel. Thankfully you don't need to beg for forgiveness or be concerned with losing your tongue."

Castiel flinched. Michael said something similar to Bobby Singer. He stopped and turned directly to his mother who had her hands in her lap.

"Your son, who sits on the throne, should be prosecuted as a murderer for that's what he is. John Winchester shouldn't be dead, Mother." Castiel would defend his father-in-law.

Naomi rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, "Michael is the king. He can do as he pleases. You shouldn't be upset that _he_ found a potential mate." Of course she would hit so close to home.

Castiel sent his mother a deadly glare, "Dean and I were engaged, Mother! Michael just wants control over everything with no one in his way that's all." 

Naomi opened her mouth to say something until the chamber doors opened wide. Naomi got up from where she sat while Castiel didn't see the whole point. Anna was probably back with lunch. It's the only reason he could think of. Three guards entered along with Michael.

The person he had been waiting for.

"I demand to know why I've been locked inside of my chambers for so long, Michael." Castiel approached his older brother who wore a wide grin.

Michael eyed Naomi, "You did a wonderful job with keeping Castiel clueless, Mother. You can only trust flesh and blood, I suppose." Castiel would've said something but kept his mouth shut and thought about what was important.

"Why have I been treated like a prisoner?" Castiel demanded for an answer. He needed to see Dean at once. He had to give the Winchester's the map to Amara.

Michael fished something out of his pocket. Castiel's eyes widened when he saw Michael unfold the paper. It was the map to Amara's safehouse. Castiel would've thought it was normal since their father made sure they all knew where to go.

It was different because he was going to give Winchester's the map that was being held by Michael.

"You were planning to elope with Dean, my to-be mate, and help his family escape? Not a wise idea, Castiel," Michael said as he threw the map onto the floor. 

_How does he know? I only told..._ Castiel thought as his eyes widened.

"Isn't it fun when you can bend the chess pieces that belong to your opponent?" Michael said. Anna entered the room with a stoic face. 

Castiel looked at his servant and best friend with anger, "You betrayed me, Anna?" 

Anna didn't look bothered by the truth that Castiel was speaking of. "We all must survive on our own, Castiel. I did what was right for me." 

"I trusted you!" Castiel exclaimed angrily. He wanted to do something but he wasn't the violent type. 

Michael clapped his hands, "Bravo, bravo, now leave Anna, you're useless now. You've been paid now go." Anna exited the room with a small nod. "Now, how do you feel, Castiel? Betrayed, probably." 

Castiel started realizing things. Anna was a pawn of Michael's. How long? Michael had been the one forging his letter to Dean before they met at night. The only ones who knew of his journal were Anna and Gabriel. 

He hadn't heard from Gabriel but Anna had always been with him. She heard everything. He confided in Anna because she was his friend. Perhaps it hadn't been his brother, absent brother, who sold him out?

"It wasn't Gabriel, it was _Anna_." Castiel said softly earning a nod from Michael and a little clap from Naomi. "Where is he? What have you done with him?" 

Michael called out, "Asmodeus!" 

As if on cue a man with long curly hair entered the room. There was a sound of chains clinking. Castiel was astonished to see what he saw. In chains was Gabriel. His body but his lower parts were exposed. He was bleeding and scarred all over his body. It was as if he had been tortured.

"Gabriel!" Castiel exclaimed. Naomi pulled him back from going to his brother. He accusingly stared at Michael, "What have you done to him?!" 

Michael shrugged, "This a norm, for our lovely trickster of a brother." He stroked Gabriel's blood caked blonde locks. "Payback for all those pranks on me, right?" 

Castiel didn't want to see more of what Michael had to bring to the table. "You need to stop this, Michael. You've gone too far." 

"I've gone farther and I'll continue to. I'm _king_. Do you know what's been going on while you've been in here? Dean is in a brothel and will stay there for two years and then he'll be mine." Michael said with darkened eyes. 

Castiel hadn't anticipated for that. "No... You're bluffing." 

"Does it look like I am?" Michael questioned his baby brother. He grinned, "Now, answer me this, dear brother Castiel. What were your plans after running away? What is it you're not telling me, hmm?"

Castiel didn't need Michael knowing that Dean was in on planning to dethrone him. He would keep the secret for as long as he could. Dean might be troubled if Michael knew of their plan. He kept his mouth shut.

Michael raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Silent treatment? I'll give you to one. You're not going to like the punishment, Castiel. You'll be regretting your choice. Three." 

Silence. 

"Two." 

He kept his icy stare on his brother. Michael already tortured him by taking Dean away from him. He even added extra by making him believe Gabriel betrayed him.

"One, wow, you're something, Castiel," Michael looked disappointed with his younger brother. "I'd start making vows for your future wife, Castiel." 

Castiel tilted his head, "What are you talking about?" He wasn't getting married t anyone. The only one he'd marry is Dean Winchester.

"Arranged marriages aren't frowned upon, thankfully. Castiel you'll be marrying Miss Meg Masters." Michael announced.

Castiel knew the name was familiar. Meg was the daughter of Azazel Masters, a man of the royal court, and a lord. He had two other daughters, Ruby and Lilith. The three of them were pretty but none as beautiful as Dean. They were all alphas as well. He knew Meg well because he knew she had an obsession over him. 

Whenever his parents hosted balls Meg was assigned as his dancing partner since they knew she favored Castiel. 

"You can't do that, Michael." Castiel wouldn't let him. 

Michael took one step closer, "I'm king, Castiel. You will do as I say." Said king left the room as well as Naomi. Asmodeus and the guards left the room and Castiel ran to Gabriel's side. 

"Oh Gabriel, forgive me, I'm so, so sorry," Castiel sobbed as he held his older brother in his arms. He felt Gabriel wrap his arms around him. "It's going to be okay, I promise...This will be fixed." 

He didn't know how but Michael wasn't going to continue. He had no clue how he was escaping his engagement to Meg but Dean knew the plan. All he could hope was that his beloved escaped the brothel. And that he would start their journey of gathering allies by himself in the beginning. 

Castiel would have to catch up later. Right now Dean Winchester was everyone's only hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end of Dean's backstory! Next is Gabe's backstory which I'll be finishing up soon. I hope you're guys enjoyed this one so stay tuned for the upcoming release XD  
I love you guys and comments are loved <3  
Have a nice day!


	21. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update for this series ^^

Hi guys I know it's been some time since I've updated this series but I've had some time to think about it cause I needed to go back and sort out what I wanted to do with these series. I've decided that it was unnecessary to bring Prison Break into it especially when I was confident with the idea of Supernatural, Hannibal and Sherlock coming together. I've realized that the plans I had for Prison Break being in this series weren't really important and that the other three fandoms would be perfect without the fourth one. This also helps because then I'd only have one more backstory to work on instead of two since I also plan on releasing the main story to this series plus the sequel. So I've rewritten chapter 19 of Dean and from here on out this series will only contain the other three fandoms. 

Thank you and I promise there's more to come later for this series. I hope you guys are staying safe and healthy out there and thank you! Do tell me your thoughts on this on the comment section below I'd love to hear what you guys have to say ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think of the first chapter? FYI, I've completed Dean's backstory and I'm mainly working on the backstories since all characters will be in main story and the sequel. The backstories just add more story so at the moment I'm finishing up Gabe's backstory and then I'm onto Will's :) So I love you guys, comments are loved and stay tuned for what's coming up next <3


End file.
